Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe
by JapSock
Summary: Have you ever had that funny feeling in the pit of your stomach when that one person walks by? Major yaoi! [RxS] I AM EDITING AND MAKING IT SOUND SOMEWHAT BETTER.
1. Part 1

This is my first yaoi fic...EVER. So be nice. Flames are allowed, but I don't really care for them but flame if you must. Title means "The voice of an angel fills the sky." Sora's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts.

-Tabi-chan

----------------

Sora in hirogaru tenshi no koe  
By: Tabi-chan

I sat at my desk and chewed on my pencil eraser. I waited impatiently for the bell to ring...second block. I looked over at Kairi, who was staring over at the clock as well. Tick...tock..tick...tock. Time rolled by and the teacher continued blabbing about different thing. First math, then a stupid story of her childhood. I hated Foundations (A/n: Err...a not so smart person's math class. I have to take it...).

Thirty minutes to go...

I curled my fingers and rested my head. My mind wandered about at random things. School, home, gu--girls! I looked over at Kairi. She is my neighbor, me and her have been buds since we were in pre-school. We used to tell each other everything. At one point we plan to run away and get married, but that was also when we were eight years-old.

I am now seventeen and everything I once had...is gone. Friends, good grades, a happy home life, sanity...all gone. I don't have friends anymore. Kairi, my only friend, has had a series of attitude changes. I thought it was female hormones, but it seems more than that. She stopped talking to me, hung around the "popular crowd", a crowd that isn't to fond of me.

Oh wait, she does still do one thing, cheat off of my test. And when I try to cover mine up, the teacher thinks I'm cheating off her. Heh, I think she knows Kairi does it, but since Kairi is a teacher's pet, I get the blame. I hate my Foundation's teacher. And I know she doesn't really like me.

Five minutes to go...

I cleared my throat and tried to keep my eyes open. It was kinda hard to, but I managed. I kinda liked being a loner. No one to bother me. No one to push me around, but I was still teased. My eyes closed. Ah, some time to relax to my thoughts. "Sora!" shouted the teacher. My eyes shot open, "There is no sleeping in my class." I groaned and sat back in my chair, fingering the bottom of my shirt.

- Ring! -

Finally, this stupid class was over. I walked to my locker, the lock was jammed like always. I smacked it hard and it flew open. I did a small grin and threw my math book and folder in there, and grabbed the books for my next class, Chemistry. Well I can't complain to much, as least we did something in there.

As I walked down the hall, dodging the people who ran into me and not giving a damn. I grunted as a girl with long black hair bumped my shoulder and continued walking like I wasn't even there. I turned down the second hallway and to the classroom. I hated the smell of that class, it smelled like rotten fish and vinegar. Well, the teacher always blamed the chemicals, but I think he makes it smell like that on purpose.

Pacing to the classroom, I quickly hurried to the class room. A pale skinny hand was placed on my shoulder causing me to an instant halt. I jumped at the cold grasp. I turned to see an older looking boy, not to much older than me. Maybe about a year, maybe two.

He had shoulder length silver hair and beautiful bewitching green eyes. The nameless individual gave me a cheerful, but somewhat confused look. "Hey pal. Um, can you tell me where Chemistry 2 is?" he said slyly. I took in a deep draw of air and stared at his muscular arm resting on my shoulder.

Their shape revealing through the fabric of the black uniform. I bit my lower lip and smiled, "Y-yeah! I'm going there now," I stuttered. He smiled and followed me. His eyes gazed the clearing hallway. What am I thinking! He's a guy.

I entered the noisy classroom and sat at the table. The seat beside me was empty and the boy looked confused. I sighed and pushed a swear under my breath. I shook my head and formed a smile on my lips. "Hey buddy, need a seat?" I questioned and placed my hand on the base of the small stool, patting it somewhat.

I almost melted when his thin pink lips formed a grin on his pale face. He pulled his tan briefcase-shaped bag strap over his shoulder and sat beside me. He pulled it off his shoulder and sat it on the floor making it lean against the table leg my his stool. - Ring! - The teacher walked into the room as always. He sat at his desk and picked up his brown book. He called roll. Ugh, hearing the voice, even the slightest vibration in the air of my sworn enemies from behind and from the side of me.

I ran my tongue over my dry bottom lip when the teacher called my name. "...Sora?" he asked. I lifted my head up and saw him looking at me. Then I looked at the stranger beside me. He tilted his head and smiled. "Here" I said.

The teacher took off his thick glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Sora, what have I told you. You need to pay attention." He stood up and walked into the front of the class. His eyes spotted the pale silver headed stranger beside me. He shook his head and ran his finger through his hair. "And you are?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," he said to the teacher.

He pushed back the stool and stood in front of the class. He took a small bow and fumbled his fingers together. "Hi," he backed up as the class eyed him all over. The girls in the back of the room, including Kairi, cooed and giggled. I rolled my eyes as I looked over my shoulder, then looked back at him.

The stranger was being unmasked. The older boy blushed as a streak of pink formed around on his cheek. "My name is Riku and I hope to make some good friends here," he said in a low tone, eyeing at me through the his silver hair that draped over his eyes.

"Thank you, Riku. Please take your seat,"

He nodded as the girls in the back row melt in their seats. They stared at him like a piece of meat in a pin of hungry dogs. It kinda made me jealous, almost sick to think about him being passed around like that.

One girl named Bara leaned over her desk and grinned. "Hi, I'm Bara." Riku smiled, "Hel--" I don't really like her much. She always made fun of me and teased me. "Bara go away! He wants to be left alone," I spatted, interrupting him. She wrinkled her nose and gave me the evil eye.

She flipped her hair off her shoulder, "Look limp dick, you stay out of it. I wasn't talking to you."

Riku looked at me, then at her, "That's a mean thing to say." At that instant she attitude changed, "Oh! I'm sorry!" she smiled and leaned farther on the desk, "Do you think you would want to come with me to see a movie, or go to the park with me?"

Why is it when a new guy comes into the school, every girl thinks they can have sex with him? Er, sometimes girls just make me sick. I wouldn't mind having Riku come with me, ya know, so I can show him around or something. Maybe come to my house and we can play video games or watch a scary movie.

"Well, I don't know, we still have to unpack," he replied, looking at the floor, then at me.

Yes! He shot her down! Way to go Riku, I could kiss you! Well, um, heh. Bara looked at the black desk top and ran her hand over it, "Oh, um, ok. You don't have a girlfriend do you?" He just laughed and shook his head, "No, I'm single."

Bara nodded and walked back to her desk. I think I'm gonna like this guy. He has everything: looks, a nice body, nice, and he shot Bara down! (A/n: LoL He sounds like a friggin school girl...)

The rest of the school day was interesting. Riku is in three of my classes. We talked all third block and fourth block. He told me the reason he moved there. It turns out that his parents got into a huge fight and then divorced. He also told me he hated his father because he used to mistreat him, both mentally and physically.

I felt bad when he told me stories about what used to happen. I just wanted to hug him. At one point he looked to be on the edge of tears.

- Later that Night -

After I finished all my homework, I strolled on over to my bed and lied down. My mom knocked on the door, "Sora-chan?" she asked. I looked at her with tired eyes, even though it was only 7:30. "Yes?" I replied.

"Um, Kairi is here."

"Kairi! What does she want!"

I growled as I got up and trudged down the hall and into the living room. I saw the skinny red head standing at in front of the door. She was wearing a short black skirt and a tight white shirt. It looks like she's trying to impress someone. And it certainly ain't me. The only time she dresses like that is when she is trying to impress someone or she wants something.

Myself, I didn't care what I looked like when I wanted something or wanted to impress someone, well maybe Riku. What am I saying! Riku is a boy! I am a boy! I can't keep saying this crap. I like girls...not guys!

I look at my body. I was only wearing my black uniform pants and my socks. I smirked and looked back up at Kairi. I saw she didn't take her shoes off. I grumbled and shook my head. "Please take your shoes off, it's very rude."

Her eyes went wide as she kicked them off, smiled, and approached me. "Sora," she said making her eyes look puffy and sad.

I held up my index finger, cutting her off, "Come into my room," I said.

Kairi nodded and followed me back, "Wow, this place hasn't changed one bit." she remarked, eyeing the walls. I closed the door behind her and locked it. I sat on my bed and looked at her.

"Cut the crap, Kairi. What do you want? I know you didn't come here to regain childhood memories or to see me. I know you want something so, spit it out." She snickered and sat in the computer chair.

"I know you're friends with Riku."

I tilted my head, "We just met today."

"Well, you're closer to him then anybody at the school."

"Whatever. Is this why you came to see me?"

The red head shook a red lock out of her face, "I want you to please do me a favor."

I sighed and looked at my messy floor. I kicked a few things out of the way. When I looked back up Kairi was walking towards me. She sat on my lap and wrapped her arm around my neck. "Will you get Riku to like me?" she whispered into my ear.

How can you get someone to like you? I'm not Cupid. I can't force him or threaten him. I don't want him to like her. He's my friend. Plus, Kairi doesn't like me, I know for a fact she doesn't like me. She treated my like a bastard child and wouldn't spit on my guts even if they were on fire.

Her and all of her stupid friends always made me feel like I have nothing! Heh, now I do. Something they all want.

"No."

"What!" she jumped off me, "Why not!"

I chuckled slightly, "Well, why should I?"

"Er, Sora. Please. I'm begging you!"

"No Kairi. I shouldn't have to tell the guy to like you, he should like you on his own. In fact, if he did like you I'll try to talk in into not liking you. Kairi you've changed big time. You used to be the sweet girl from next door. Now, you don't appreciate anything anybody does for you! You are just a stuck up bitch!"

As the words flew from my mouth I felt a stinging sensation my face. She slapped me hard. I winced as I looked up at her, her hand still arched back.

Her eyes had fire in them. She knew what I said was true. Kairi stomped out of my room and slammed the door, causing a few things from my shelf to fall.

------------

Chapter 1 COMPLETE!

How was it? PLEASE REVIEW!

-Tabi-chan

Next chappie is a-comin'!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts 

Claimer: Bara is my character!

Warning: This chapter contains Yaoi and Lime content! So, if you don't like two dude going at it, I suggest you don't read it.

-Tabi-chan

* * *

Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe: Part 2  
By: Tabi-chan

The next few days of school, after the Kairi incident, have been weird. Riku hasn't said a word to me. And to tell the truth, I'm kinda jealous and a little paranoid. I'm afraid he doesn't truly like me, or maybe he's talking about me behind my back. I sat in third block, and every few seconds looking over my shoulder. I stared at Riku who was sitting back there with Bara and Kairi.

I gritted my teeth as I watched all three flirt with each other. I hands became sweaty as I cling to the sides of the table. Riku, why? Why did you let them bewitch you? You deserve better than that. A lot better. Thinking about you being with one of them sickens me.

"Sora," said the teacher as he hit the desk with the pointer, "keep your eyes up front!"

I swore under my breath as I looked back up front. I curled up upper lip up and stuck out be tongue. The teacher continued yakking about reproduction and both processes. When he began mentioning sexual reproduction the boys in the back began snickering, well, except Riku.

He just kept staring off into space. I would kill to know what he was thinking. Besides even if I did know, he probably would continue to ignore me. Maybe I just wasn't meant to have friends.

I laid my head on the desk and closed my heavy eyelids.

_- Ring! -_

I grumbled and stretched as I lifted my head up. Couldn't even get five minutes without something interrupting me. Ugh, I hate being a teenager. So many mixed emotions. I think I want Riku, but I also don't think I want Riku.

I gathered my books and headed to my locker. I weaved through the maze of halls and people and got to my locker. Once again the door was jammed. I held up my fist to hit it, but I pale hand got to it before me. I turned to see Riku's bewitching eyes gazing into mine. Casting his spells on me.

As he pulled his arm back, I felt like clinging to him. I wanted him. I felt a strange feeling occurring deep in my gut. I started moving down. I felt it move to my groin. Oh, my god, I think he's turning me on! His scent of vanilla and baby powder filled my nostrils.

I just wanted to shove him against the lockers and press hungry kisses on his lips. I wanted to suck them like lollipops. I bit my bottom lip as he walked away. His body shape revealing through his black uniform almost made me melt. I sighed as I pressed my back against the lockers.

I took a deep breath and mentally pulled myself together. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I had only two minutes left. I squealed and quickly threw my books into my locker and paced into gym.

_- Ring! -_

I entered the locker room late as usual. I groaned as I walked pass the guys changing. Laughing about their lame jokes and stories about getting laid. Pathetic lies. Half of the guys claiming the stories are true have never had a girlfriend. I walked to my locker and saw that it was opened. I tilted my head in confusion and mentally asked myself who else knew my combination.

I, again, felt warm, pale hands on my shoulder. I tensed up and turned. Riku.

"The coach said for me to share a locker with a friend and since you are my only friend I have here I chose you. I hope that's ok," he said with a smile. I smiled back. Yes! I get to share a locker with him. My day's getting better and better. I changed and hustled out to the gym, awaiting roll call.

Err, I was the last person out, like always. I changed into my gym uniform: a white shirt and black pants. "Sora," said the coach, "tardy again I see. Well, you know what that means?" he asked with a hint a sarcasms. It meant I got the same stupid punishment: five laps and equipment pick-up.

I stood next to Riku. I tried to get as close as I could.

"Don't worry, Sora-chan. I'll wait for you," he said patting my back.

"Thanks."

I almost melted when he said my name. Wait, what's the matter with me? Am I... gay? Hm, well, I haven't had a girlfriend in years. Maybe I'm bisexual. I still like to look at girls, but I want to be with Riku. I want to hold him close to me, kiss him, run my tongue through every inch of his mouth.

A grin appeared on my face as I finally figured it all out. I am gay. Come to think of it, I don't need girls, I want Riku and only Riku. I stood beside him and pushed myself closer to him. My eyes pierced him all over, exploring his body. Curing my craving for some eye candy.

I wanted to run my hands all over his body, exploring every curve and strand of hair on him. My tongue quivered inside my mouth as my thoughts and wishes run through my mind. I did a small groan from the deep within my throat. It wasn't loud, but it got Riku's attention. He looked at him and tilted his head slightly looking at me with curious eyes.

"Um, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little, uh, muscle spasm in my foot!" I said relieving myself with my fib.

"Oh, ok. I thought you were sick for a moment." he chuckled, which was music to my ears.

_- After gym was over... -_

I grunted as I picked up the soccer balls from off the field. At least the guys could do would be to put them in a pile, but no, they run off leaving them scattered across the entire field. I grunted picking up another ball. I groaned because I didn't get to hardly talk to Riku. I walked my laps because I was feeling sluggish and lazy today.

At least Riku is waiting for me. Well, at least I hope he is. I hope he wasn't lying. I picked up the last soccer ball and put it in the net bag. I gritted my teeth at I dragged the heavy bag up the hill and up to the school. As I entered the gym I saw no one. Not even Riku. They were all probly taking their showers and changing. I struggled as I slid the heavy net bag into the gym closet.

I slammed the door and pressed my back against it. My back was aching badly. Shocks and jolts of pain were crawling up my spine. I grunted and gritted my teeth. Finally as the pain stopped, I strolled into the locker room. Some of the guys were walking out as I entered. I looked and saw a few guys laughing and a few socking each other. I cocked my eyebrow and shook my head. The rest of the guys left and I was all alone.

No one was there. I sat on the concrete seats by the lockers and sat against them. I held myself and thought about Riku. He felt me. He promised to wait. I sniffed, feeling tears tear in my eyes, but wiped them away as they crawled down my eye to my cheek and got up. I opened my locker and pulled out my clothes. I sat them on the bench and grabbed a clean towel from off the shelf.

I pulled out my shampoo and soap. I hated using the school's soap and shampoo. Who know where it's been! I mean it's gross, some of the guys may have STDs or something. Or maybe I'm just paranoid. I stripped down and put my gym uniform in the locker and shut it.

With the white towel wrapped around my waist and the shampoo and soap craddled in my arm, I walked into the steamed up shower room and turned on the hot water. I hung the towel up on the side bar and began washing my body. I cooed and moaned as the relaxing hot water hit my body.

My hand cuffed the soap and I hand it over my shoulders and chest. My closed my eyes and let the water hit my mouth, I spit the it out and continued washing.

Ha, I never knew I could get so nasty in just an hour. With my eyes closed and my head under the water I somehow felt a presence in the room. It didn't bother me, maybe it was just one of the guys that forgot something.

I felt it getting closer. I opened my eyes and saw cold, ivory hands wrap around my tanned waist. I grunted as I tried to look over my shoulder, but the deep familiar voice told me not to. A pale hand was placed around my mouth. I was scared I didn't sure who it was. I couldn't really hear over the roar of the water pouring from the shower.

"Shh, it's ok. I won't hurt you," he whispered into my ear.

My eyes went wide as I felt my back be pressed against the flesh of the stranger behind me. The hand on my waist slowly rose up to my chest and began playing with my nipple. I moaned softly, causing him to do it more. I tilted my head back slightly.

The hand from my mouth slowly pulled away, the person knew they had my trust on not screaming or running. I turned and met some familiar bewitching green eyes. Riku. RIKU?

My mouth dropped and he began kissing my jawline and licking my earlobe. "I told you I'd wait for you," he murmured between kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I thought of crying, he actually cares about me.

"I :kiss: didn't :kiss: know you :kiss: liked me :kiss: like this :kiss:" I said rolling my tongue over his soft pink lips. His hands roamed my back and sides, earning moans from my throat. Riku slowly pushed me against the wall and began giving hungry kisses. The feeling in my groin came back.

My size came bigger, finally reaching my full size. Riku trailed kisses down my crest, stopping to suck on my nipple and wrapping his skilled tongue around it, softly nibbling it. I cried out in pleasure, the feeling in me getting greater.

His hands rubbed my inner thighs and slowly spread my legs. He lowered himself as I began to slide down onto the floor. His tongue licked every curve in my muscular stomach. His hand stroking me, causing me to moan louder and louder. My back arching slightly off the ground.

His mouth covered my tip and tease me by flicking it with his tongue. I moaned trying not to release, but it was getting harder and harder not to. He engulfed me, bobbing his head up and down I moaned, running my fingers through his silver locks.

Once again his deep throated me and I let out a cry of preasure. I clawed his shoulders like a cat with a scratching post. I dug deep into his skin, causing tears to form in his green eyes. When I pulled my hand away streams of blood dripped him his shoulder.

As his bobbed up and down I cried out as I released into his mouth, going limp. His beautiful face came into view. He whipped away the fluids from around his mouth and licked his fingers. He smiled, showing his pearly whites.

"Oh, Riku," I whispered as I hugged him.

He helped me to my feet. I stumbled to my locker as Riku turned off the water and handed me a towel.

About twenty minutes of slowly dressing ourselves Riku embraced me tightly from behind and whispered into my ear, "I have felt this way ever since I laid eyes on you."

He released me and quietly walked into an empty gym.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 4:30. I grunted and slowly walked out of the locker room, I looked down and saw the biggest buldge in my pants ever! I glanced at Riku who was snickering as he walked out of the gym with his bag.

I smiled and shook my head. I continued walking home...

* * *

Chapter 2 COMPLETE! 

Like it?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It might take a little bit to complete another chapter, school just started for me! Damn you school!

-Tabi-chan

Next chapter coming soon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Part 3

_**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe: Part 3**_

YaY! Chapter 3!! Whoo hoo! ...anywho, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts!**

**Warning:** _Lemon content! Yaoi lemon!_ D

-Tabi-chan

_**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe: Part 3**_

The walk home was very difficult. My mind couldn't keep off the subject of Riku. His touch, his kiss, his embrace. The thought of him by my side. But what if every step I'm taking is a mistake? Naw, It couldn't be. It feels so right. And I am not gonna have the thoughts of it not, pull me away from happiness.

Mom wasn't home. Her car wasn't there, like always. I shook my head and pulled out the house key. I opened the door and pulled out the key when I heard the lock click. My eyes were closed and my head was tilted back when I saw the image of Riku flash through my memory.

I've never been so confused and I've never been so happy, too. I opened my eyes and walked into the house and shut the door behind me. I kicked off my shoes and placed them on the shoe rack by the door. I unbuttoned the collar of the shirt and pulled apart the clasps holding the black uniform shirt together, revealing my tanned chest.

When I began walking to my room, I looked at myself as I passed the hall mirror. Bruises and dark red hickies covered my neck, chest, and abdomen. I winced as I slowly, but softly brushed a bruise on my collarbone. I chuckled and shook my head.

"He got me good," I said to the air.

I stared at the trail of hickies going lower and lower. I edged my pants down slightly to see a more and more. I fumbled to unbuckle my pants and tossed the belt over the couch. My eyes widen when I viewed the marks going all the way down, I lifted the elastic on my boxers to see more marks.

Oh, my god, even there! I giggled and kicked off my pants, leaving only in my blue shimmering boxers and socks. My head ached badly. I think I hit my head on the bar or on the tiled walls, or maybe both. Riku seemed experience. I don't think I'm his first.

But is he gay or bisexual? It's kinda hard to tell, he flirts with girls, but he messes with guys. Oh well, it doesn't matter, he's mine. My Riku. My love. My life.

I entered my room and lied on my bed. I can still feel his lips on my body. His soft hands running over me. His tongue licking me. A moment of pure bliss. But why couldn't he just tell me? Maybe he just wants to be mysterious, I love that. Maybe I should come out to everyone that I'm gay.

No. Not yet. It's too soon. And I'm not sure if Riku wants me to do that. I'm roamed my hand on my chest and winced everytime I came into contact with a sore spot. I yelp slightly when my hand hit my extremely sore nipple.

As the memories continued to run through my mind like a well memorized movie, I felt myself getting turned on again. (A/n: XD Sora's a horny ol' goat) I eyes widened and I bit my bottom lip. I want Riku so bad, I want him all to myself. I want to lick every inch of his body.

It was kinda chilly so I pulled the comforter over my body. My hand moved down my stomach and began playing with the elastic on my boxers. "Riku," I whispered as my hands into my silky britches. My hand stroked my, once again, growing member.

No! my mind screamed, this is madness! I jerked my hand out of my boxers and put it behind my back. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep. I sighed and pulled the comforter farther over my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and as a heard a loud creak coming from the hallway. The noise's rhythm was slow, it sounded like someone was tip-toeing. My shoulders tensed up and I pushed myself slowly under the covers. Oh, my god. Mom's not supposed to home for another two hours.

My jaw locked and my teeth pressed hard together, causing a sting shoot through my mouth. I couldn't do anything. I was scared.

It was like a light switch turning off, my fear subsided. I wasn't as afraid. I didn't know what I was up against, so why was I so afraid? I don't how I got that way. I'm usually never like that. I opened my mouth and massaged my stiff jaw.

The tense feeling in my shoulders subsided and went limp. I took in a deep breath and hopped out of bed. I thought to myself that maybe mom had gotten home from work early. She has before, no worries there. I chuckled over the matter of my getting all worked up over something stupid.

I walked to my window and pulled back the blinds and blue silk curtains. I viewed the driveway with wide eyes. My heart skipped a beat and my mouth went dry. My hands began to tremble. Mom's car wasn't there. And the floor only creaks when it's being walked on.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the door was unlocked. I yelped as I hopped over my clothes that were scattered across the floor trying to get to the door. I almost tripped. I stumbled, hitting my head against the door base. I winced when I sat up and rubbed my head. Ouch, it hurt badly.

My eyes shot to the door as I saw the doorknob turning slightly. My body tensed up and I couldn't move. I tried, but my limbs were frozen. I closed my eyes as I heard the door creaking as it opened. The evil chuckle of a familiar voice echoed.

"There you are," the voice said.

One of my eyelids slightly opened and I could see a familiar, yet blurry shape from between my lashes. A scent of baby powder and vanilla flowed into my nostrils. It couldn't be. It can't be!

My eyes opened and there he was. Riku.

"But..but how?!" I shouted, scambling to my feet.

He approached my with a devilish smirk on his face. How did he find my house? I backed up slowly. Then a little faster. His movements were increasing in pace as mine where. He gave my the "You're not getting out of here alive" face. I wrinkled my brows and gritted my teeth.

I stumbled backwards as I tried to back away. He followed me until my back pressed against the wall. Riku leaned against me, squeezing me between him and the wall. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him, so he couldn't see my expressions.

I realized my naked flesh was being pinched by either a nail or a thumb tack I'm not quite sure, but all I knew was that it hurt badly. His body rubbed against my bare chest and slightly friction burned it. I winced and still not facing him.

His cold ivory hand fingered my still fresh bruises. He twirled his middle finger in medium circles around my collarbone, over a small bruise. I could feel him smiling at me. I knew what he wanted. And I'm scared of what he'll do to get it.

I felt his free hand pinch slowly on my chin and turned my head to face him. He tilted his head and crushed his lips to mine for a bruising kiss. They were soft and glossy. Heh, I kinda think he put lip-gloss on. Tasted like blueberry. I ran my tongue over his tasteful lips.

His tongue slid across my slightly chapped lips and pride through them like a crowbar. Riku explored every inch of my mouth. Over my tongue, licking the top of my mouth and then my inner cheek. I yelped as I felt his claws dig into my forearms, I tried to pull away, but he was in to deep. I stared into his green eyes, his silver locks draped over them, but you could still them sparkling in the light.

He eyed me like I was his prey, cornered. His smirk scared me. The bewitching eyes peirced me as he blew the lock out of his face. My jaw twitched uncontrollably, like if I were to cry. Once again his claws dug deeper, drawing blood this time. I cried out again and was being hurled onto my bed. My body froze, I couldn't move on free will anymore. He had my pinned to the bed, by force and fear.

"Calm down, Sora-chan. I won't hurt you," he chuckled, "much."

Why did he have to say that last word? "Much." Much can stand for a lot of pain for me and none for him. I did a shaking sigh and laid me head onto the soft pillow. Pressing down on my joints made me wince, he leaned down and whispered softly into my ear, "I told you I loved you, just remember that."

He smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead.

He fumbled with the buckle and undid his belt. Riku pulled off his belt and strapped back my arms by the forearms, proping me up on my elbows. With my eyes still closed, I felt his warm lips kiss my bruises. I didn't react, not just yet. The lining of my jaw was wet from him running his tongue across it. I could smell the blueberry from his lips and the vanilla and baby powder from his body, I loved it.

My eyes stayed closed, I didn't dare open them. The thoughts began to digest in my mind. His teeth nipped at my neck, with his tongue move in circles over the nibbled flesh. I became numb, my hands shaking at my sides when it hit me. This was real. All of it. Kissing. Moaning. The movements of his body over mine.

The elastic from my boxers were beginning to be tugged at. Riku's tongue trailed down my abdomen stopped near my boxer line. Still tugging them down I felt myself getting hard. Growing and thickening. His free hand traveled between my legs. My inner thigh began to be caressed and squeezed slightly. He rubbed up and down, everytime he went up he'd go farther up.

He stroked me a few times, making a full painful erection. I moaned deep in my throat causing him to stroke again and again.

"Enjoying this?" he teased.

I didn't say a word. I answered by moaning aloud from a small off-guard squeeze. He cackled evilly, resuming to pulling down my britches. Riku pulled them to my ankles, revealing my full erection, then discarded them over his shoulder. His soft blueberry lips enveloped my swollen tip.

Moans escape from my lips. His tongue ran up and down the sides, softly nibbling. I cried out with a stream of passion and pleasure running through every strand of my veins. I gripped the bed sheets and arched my back slightly off the bed. He chuckled and continued sucking me.

Harder and harder. It was getting difficult to hold back from releasing. It felt so good!

"Ri..Ri..Riku," I groaned.

He chuckled.

Once I moaned out his name, he engulfed me whole. His wet tongue pressing hard up against me as his head bobbed up and down. I slowly tried to sit up. Riku pulled back and pushed my back, "Stay back," he growled.

Me being hard headed (A/n: Literally! XD) I instantly tried to sit up again. He pushed me back harder, "I said stay back!" he hissed.

The belt was starting to hurt my arms, bruising them. I wanted to tell him to take it off, but I knew he wouldn't. So, I didn't even bother, I listened to him and sat back. He patted my shoulder and engulfed my swollen member once again. I cried out in pleasure and tilted my head back.

Riku's hand caressed my inner thigh. Playing and teasing me. He searched for my entrance, which made me more curious on what was gonna happen. I wanted him so badly. My throbbing shaft sent shocks of pain and pleasure through my body.

Once he found my entrance he inserted a finger causing me to call out his name. He only laughed. The, inserted a second and third finger into me, painfully stretching me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back even the slightest sob. He kept them in me until I was used to the feeling.

After the pain subsided, he removed all fingers, leaving me wimpering from the loss of pleasure. He pressed his knee on between my legs, spreading them apart farther, letting one leg hang off the bed. Riku saddled my waist. Then positioned himself. Grasping onto my shoulder.

He moved closer to my face, only inches away, "Are you ready?"

He didn't let me answer. He kissed my again and entered me. It was the best feeling ever. I moaned loudly, the heat of him in me made me throw back my head and holler. He did I big thrust, then another, then another. Creating a rhythm matching our moans and cries. He clawed my shoulders and back, tearing the flesh.

I screamed as the blood ran down my shoulders and back. Riku removed himself completely from me, them did a hard thrust back all the way in. Tears poured from my eyes as the pain struck me. He_ was _trying to kill me! Oh, my god!

With one more complete thrust, I released all over mine and Riku's chest, as did he inside me. He collapsed ontop of me, causing the belt to break freeing my arms.

He kissed my earlobe and whispered, "Your turn."

I awoke panting heavily. I jerked off the comforters and searched for Riku. No one. I felt my shoulders and back, no blood. No bruises. It was a dream. Only a dream. I whined and hung my head.

"Aw, man! Why did it have to be a dream?" I moaned. I fell back on my pillow.

Chapter 3 COMPLETE!!!!!!

LoL. It was only a dream! I am so evil! D

That means Sora wants some action! Hee hee hee!

**PLEASE DO NOT GIVE AWAY THE STORY IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

Tabi-chan

**Next chapter is a-comin'**


	4. Part 4

**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe: Part 4**

Yet again, another chapter. It will be great. :Wink: This is kinda a long chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Kingdom Hearts.

Claimer: Bara is my character! MINE!

-Tabi-chan

* * *

**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe: Part 4**

I awoke with a smile on my face. Friday. A new day! Another day I can spend with Riku. I sat on the edge of my bed, slumping over with my elbows rested on my legs. The beautiful memories of my dream flowed through my head. Oh, how I wish it really happened. But maybe a little differently.

My mom knocked on my door, "Sora-chan! Are you up?"

I didn't answer right away. I was lost in a fantasy of my deep wantings. Riku... My mother kept knocking on my door, since she couldn't enter because it was locked. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, trying to wake myself up. I groaned and opened them again. My vision was now blurry and my room slightly swirled around me. I shook my head and stood, almost stumbling.

"Yeah, mom. I'm up," I called back while walking to the door.

I smirked when I unlocked the door. Mom never got up this early. It was strange, but I didn't think to hard on it. I entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. I looked at my reflection. I looked bad. My hair was more messy then usual. I could smell dried drool on the side of my face. I felt gross. Plain and simple: Gross.

I run my fingertip over the dark purple and black bruises on my neck and chest. I smiled a little and slightly pressed on the big one on my collarbone, causing a small shock on pain to occur. Riku liked playing rough. I think I like it. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I even think I want to do it again. I smiled at the thought.

I put the top lid down on the toilet and sat down, waiting for the water to heat up. The water was heating slow, mom must have done laundry. I hate when she does it before I take my shower.

When the steam began to fog the bathroom, I stripped down and took my shower. I scrubbed my face and neck, wincing a little. I scrubbed off any evidence of what I might have done to myself last night. I was kinda nervous to go to school today. Since I have never done anything like that before, I felt paranoid that everyone would know my deeds.

Hopefully Riku isn't the kind to kiss and tell. He hasn't been here that long. And the only people he could tell and they would listen, would be Kairi and Bara. And maybe some of the other girls who drool over him. Ha, good luck! I have him now.

I closed my eyes and pulled an image of Riku from my mind. His soft ivory skin. His bewitching emerald eyes. His perfect face and body. His glowing locks of silver hair. All wrapped up in my arms. I pressed the wash cloth against my tan chest and sigh. (A/n: LoL I love making him sound like a school girl! XD)

Mom knocked on the door, "Sora, hurry up! You only have twenty minutes."

Not really paying attention, I pulled back the shower curtain a little and looked at the fogged clock on the wall. Mom was right. I quickly washed my hair and jumped out of the shower. Almost falling, I wrapped the towel around my waist and ran back into my room, slamming the door. I heard my mother complaining about me slamming it. I didn't listen, I was to much in a rush.

I burned my skin when I dried off my body. It hurt, it was right over a bruise. I pulled on a pair of boxer and then my uniform and socks. I ran to the mirror and brushed out my bushed up locks, then respiking my hair. I stroked my chin and eyed my spikes. So many years of the same hairstyle.

I glanced at the clock and saw I had five minutes left. I squealed and ran out of my room. "Sora," mom said, stopping me at the door, "what happened?" I looked down and saw my uniform wasn't buttoned. I yelped and closed it quickly. I laughed nervously, trying to put on my shoes, "Nothing really. I get a bruise here and there."

She tried to approach me, but I ran out of the door, "Sorry mom gotta go! Love you!"

Racing down the street at the speed of light. I passed the houses in my neighborhood. Kairi's first, then Bara's. I ran and ran. I panted as I looked at my feet. Seeing one foot appear then disappear, with the other coming back into view. The other foot reappeared and the other disappeared.

The sidewalk disappeared from under me and I almost tripped, coming onto campus grounds. I panted approaching the building. My chest felt like it was on fire and was caving in. I felt badly out of shape, even though I really wasn't. I entered the building and looked at the clock. I had enough time to go to my locker if I hurried.

I quickly ran to my locker and put in my combination. I tried opening it up. Jammed. I hit it and swore loudly. Riku's pale, ivory hand hit my locker, making it swing open. I knew it was him. I could smell his vanilla and baby powder scented body. Before I could turn to see his face, he was gone. And the classroom door behind me shut.

I noticed the halls were clearing, time was almost up. I threw my books into my locker and grabbed my foundations folder and book and ran to class. As I entered the room the bell rang. I sighed in relief and took my seat beside Kairi. She had on her school uniform: a tight white shirt with a white italic K stitched on the breast, and a blue skirt that went to her knees.

Her hair was pulled back with a brown clip. She looked a little dazed. Her eyes weren't focused, her chin was propped on her palm. I knew she was daydreaming. It was obvious. I closed my eyes and brought the images of Riku from my dream.

Riku. My precious Riku. How I want you to know what I feel, think, and want you. I rolled my head on each shoulder, causing my neck to pop. I slitted my eyelids seeing Kairi's blurry image through my eyelashes. I figured out what she was thinking. She had the look of pleasure.

She was daydreaming of Riku. I know she was. I know she'll never get him. He is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! (A/n: LoL! Ain't he cute? XD :Glomps Sora:) I could hear the teacher talking about stupid things again. Even if I wasn't paying attention, I could still here her loud mouth.

My eyes closed again. The room became quiet and I could every breath taken in and out by my peers. I sighed as well. There was a squeak coming from the front of the room. I could smell the dry-erase marker. The teacher was clearly writing our assignment on the board. I wrinkled my nose and opened my eyes.

Pg. 228 Whole page.  
Odd numbers.

Written on the board in black marker. I glanced around the room. I scoffed and shook my head. Why did the guy have to wear black? Are these people trying to get all of us depressed? Black uniforms, black desktops, black markers. My lord, is this a gothic school or what? We look like we are having a funeral.

I reached down and got a piece of paper from my folder and wrote down the assignments. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. The images of my dream flipped threw my mind. One after another, after another, after another. As the images flicked in my mind, so did the sound. Forming a movie, replaying in my mind.

Replaying every movement, every sound. The images made my heart pound. Even though I wished for it to happen differently. It became real, I suddenly began to feel his hands touching my chest. The belt rubbing and bruising my arm. I gritted my teeth and grasped my arms, hugging myself. The pain was real. I could feel the spot on my back where his nails pinched my skin.

A bruise forming on my body, The blood rushing to my cheeks. Hot tears flowing from my eyes. Riku's nails digging into my shoulder and back. Ripping my flesh, blood pouring from the wound. I held back my cry. I could feel the blood rivering down my tanned hot skin.

I could hear our moans. Echoing in my memory, coming to life. His hot breath on my neck. Nipping at my neck, his tongue swirling in medium circles. Then a thrust deep within me. Another thrust. I scream. Another. Then another. Unbearable feeling. The heat. The pain. Surrounding me.

My chest ached from the feeling of losing him. I loved him, but I these fears of him actually doing this is haunting me.

_- Ring! -_

I opened my eyes and viewed the room. I heard the chairs shriek on the floor from them getting up. I look at myself. I am cradled in my arms like a scared child. I touch my face, no tears. Just a feeling of heat and sweat.

After realizing class was over I gather my things and left. I did my daily weaving through the maze of students. Shoving them away from me, so I could get to my locker. It didn't do really any good. I still had to wiggle my way through pairs of girls' conversations.

I reached my locker and quickly put in my combination. I hit it, causing it to swing open. I grinned and exchanged my books. I slammed my locker and ran to my next class. I was the second one in there. Grinning, I sat quietly in my seat, patiently awaiting Riku to enter the classroom.

I laced my fingers and sat my hands on the desk.

At the last minute before the bell rang, there he was. His silver locks covering over his beautiful eyes. I imagined his body through his black uniform. I could have melted in my seat.

His eyes met mine. He kinda looked pissed. I motioned for him to sit with me, but he didn't. He walked passed me like I was air. The scent of baby powder and vanilla flew passed me. Riku's shoes clapped on the floor as he made his way back to Kairi and Bara's table.

Tears formed in my eyes. I held them back and laid my head down. I sniffed and closed my eyes. I could hear him flirting with Kairi. And to his words, a high giggle. I hated Kairi's laugh. It sounded like a chipmunk.

The block went be quick. And so did the next. All I could focus on was them flirting. Riku is mine! Why won't she leave him alone? It was driving me mad. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to take the chance of somebody hearing. Walls have ears and I didn't want my love life to be exposed to the whole entire school. And what if Riku denies everything?

Is he only using me? The lonely boy in the back of the room. Scared of his own shadow. What would I have to loose? I don't have any friends. And the only friend I did have was him, which I'm not even sure it was a friendship.

My thoughts of Riku continued fogging my mind. By the time fourth block came around. I entered the gym, I was the first one in the locker room. The only one. I got to my locker and it was already opened. I dug my hand around, scattering all the clothes around.

Riku's clothes weren't in there. Maybe he switched lockers. My fingertips went numb and cold, like if the circulation were cut off. I touched my cheek and felt a hot tear stroll down my cheek. I wiped it off with my thumb and sniffed. The rest of my tears faded when I heard the rest of the guys entering the locker room, slamming the door against the wall. It was giving me a headache.

I gathered my clothes and changed. The guys surrounding me were yakking away. Ugh, I hate this school, they talked about me like I wasn't there. They'd say: "I bet that Sora is a fag. He stares at us like we are his bitch" or "He looks like that kind to rape you in the shower"

Why did I ignore them? Why don't I say something? I am usually an open-minded person. Why won't the words come when I need them? Some of what they say is true, I maybe a fag, but I don't want them. I only want one person.

As I slipped on my shorts to my uniform I folder my black school uniform and slipped it on the top shelf of the locker, shutting it. On my way out I really wasn't paying attention. My head hung and my eyes gazing at the floor. I tried practicing my "There is nothing wrong" face. It was ok, but you could still tell something was wrong.

As I came to the exit of the locker room I felt my left side bump into someone. I turned and met his eyes. The green bewitching eyes that had me under a spell. The scent of vanilla and baby powder followed behind. Riku stood behind me. I felt his hot ivory hand touch my shoulder.

When our eyes met I felt like crying. He inched closer and closer to my side. I looked at his hand that was on my shoulder. My lip began to twitch, my cheeks got hot. I could feel his face only inches away. I panted in fear. I didn't know what he'd do. My heart beat faster.

With the wall separating the locker room from the exit I knew if he did something, no one would see. I didn't want to take the chance of him doing anything. Even though I deeply did want him too. I felt his lips brush against the back of my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

I grunted as I pushed him away and ran out of the locker room, not daring to take a second look. I heard him grunt as well. I mentally kicked myself over and over. What is he trying to pull here? Is he trying to confuse me like this? Or maybe he's trying to drive me crazy.

Am I really that vulnerable?

Riku slowly came out of the locker room after me. I was already standing by the bleachers awaiting roll call. He was rubbing his shoulder. I didn't mean to hurt him or did I? No! Of course not! I still love him. Why is he doing this?

Is he trying to make me look like the bad guy? I'm so confused.

_- After gym -_

I leaned on my knees and panted hard after running our twenty-six laps around the gym. I hated running laps, but it was better then equipment pickup. I looked out the top windows of the gym and saw gray clouds covering the sky. I blinked slowly. Maybe I should just wait until I got home to take a shower.

No since in showering then getting caught in the rain. Maybe I'll just wash off. No need to be in a hurry. It was Friday. Mom gets home later then usual. Around 10:30 or 11:00. All of the guys rushed into the locker room. I glanced around. Riku was no where in sight.

Swears were pushed out as I exhaled. My stomach was cramping. All my muscles were tensed up. I leaned against the bleachers and tilted back my head, gazing at the roof. All of the cream colored pipes stinging across the ceiling, disappearing into the walls.

I wiped off the sweatdrop trickling down the side of my face. I grunted and turned, walking to the water fountain. I turned the white knob and water shot out in an arch. I took a few gulps and sighed. I felt a lot better. Some of the other guys walked out of the locker room. All laughing and popping each other.

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head, then entered. Half of the people were still in there, no worries. Riku wouldn't try anything, and if he did, he would be crazy.

So, I grabbed a towel from the shelf and stripped down, wrapping the towel around my waist. I picked my clothes off the floor and put them in my locker. After locking the locker, I walked into the shower room. I went to an individual shower and turned on the hot water. I placed my towel in the side bar and let the hot water hit my tanned chest. My eyes closed and I tilted the head back.

The room was filled with laughter and talking from the other guys. I could hear broken pieces of their conversations. A few things said made me giggle to myself. Then they exited.

As did a few more guys. I leaned forward, pushing my head under the hot water. I could feel the sweat being washed out. It was kinda gross, but I didn't think of it. I whipped my head back, letting water from my hair swing behind me.

Then I shut off the water, wrapped my towel around my waist again and exited the shower room.

I looked at myself in the mirror when I passed by. My spikes weren't washed out, shocking. They usually were. I walked to my locker and saw it was opened, and the clothes were all on the benches. I picked up my uniform shirt and looked around, no one in sight.

Once I got dressed I grabbed my gyms uniform and through it in the pile, with the rest. I locked the locker and resumed leaving. Before walking out of the locker room I looked up at the fogged up clock on the wall. School had already let out. I groaned.

Why am I always the last out?

I hung my head and placed my hand on the door knob and opened the door. Before I could walk out an ivory hand pushed the door closed, making a loud slamming noise. In the blink of an eye, I was hit against the wall. My eyes were closed. I felt two hot hands through my uniform, on my shoulders. I opened my eyes, meeting an older male's green bewitching eyes.

My breathes became quicker and quicker, soon panting. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off before the first letter of the word came out. The finger traced my lips, then my cheek. Then my jaw. Riku.

Why did he want to do this to me? Why does he want to drive me insane? I placed my hand on his chest and played with a button on the center of his uniform. His propped himself, by placing his hand on the wall.

My back was cold from the wall. I pushed my body out a little, but he only pushed me back. He chuckled a little and moved closer, our noses almost touching. He tilted his head and hungrily pressed his lips on mine. His lips were soft. His muscular form was pressed against mine. Perfect fit.

His tongue rolled across my lips. I knew what he wanted, but I didn't want to do it. Since I reclined his request, he forced his tongue through my lips. I opened my mouth and let him in. I heard him moan as he probed every inch of my mouth. Me, I did nothing.

His free hand fumbled with my shirt collar. Then unbutton it. He then pulled all the snaps apart, letting my shirt fall open. The heat from the showers surrounded my chest. My muscles tensed up and he kissed my cheek. His hot ivory hand trailed down my chest. He fingered a bruise from his handiwork from the other day. He snickered and ran circles around it. Again, his lips met mine and he began to explore my mouth. I felt his fumble with my belt buckle.

I pushed him back. I heard him grunt as his back hit the wall. I opened the door and ran. I didn't stop. My heart was racing and I was panting. I continued running with all I had. Ten thousand thoughts running through my mind. I watched my feet under me.

One foot appeared than disappeared, with the other appearing. Once I got home I fumbled though my pocket and searched for my keys. I jerked them from my pocket and unlocked the door and entered. I kicked off my shoes and ran to the couch. I panted hard and sat down, trying to catch my breath.

I laid back and let the cool air hit me. I closed my eyes and then slowly opened them.

My eyes closed again and I fell asleep...

* * *

Chapter 4 COMPLETE! 

Heh, sorry it was so long. I got a little into it. Well, hope ya enjoyed it. Chapter 5 is already complete! Heh Heh, I'll post when ready.

Please review!

-Tabi-chan

Next chapter is a-comin'!


	5. Part 5

**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe: Part 5**

Another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ...Damnit! I own it! Stop bugging me!

Claimer: Bara is my character, try to steal her and l'll bust a cap in your ass. XD

Tabi-chan

* * *

**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe: Part 5**

Over the weekend I lost contact with everyone. I didn't speak. I didn't eat. I stayed as far away as possible from reality. All I did was stay locked in my room. My mind wonder about different things. About Riku. About Kairi. I lied on my bed and pressed my head against the pillow. The clock made a small buzz every hour that passed. But to me, the buzzing happened every second.

Tears swelled up in my eyes. I began thinking about my passed. Why I am the way I am? A vulnerable child concealed in the body of a seventeen year old boy. Confused about the world and everything and everybody in it. Shaken emotions taking over my body. Unsure of even the slightest move I make.

_Bzzzzzzzzt bzzt._ A fly was caught between the blinds and the window. It smacked itself against the glass like if it was hoping for an opening. The buzzing of the clock and the fly was irritating. I wrinkled my nose. My stomach growled. I was hungry, but I was scared of what might be skulking around behind the door.

I peered at the door to make a quick check, making sure the door was still locked. I pulled the covers to my chin and stared at the ceiling, again. The fly was still smacking itself on the window. I shivered, it was cold and I desperately wanted to kill the fly, or at least get it the hell out of my room.

_Tick...tock...tick...tock..buzz! Tick...tock_, I listened for hours. I tried numerous time to go to sleep. Nothing, not even a wink. My eyes were dry and itchy. I could Mom in the kitchen, dishes clattering as she pulled them from the cupboard. I didn't want to eat. Sora, you are lying again! Of course you do, you are just to paranoid. Well, duh! What if I'm eating and Riku comes to the door. Or what if he sneaks into my room when I'm not in there? Like my dream.

Oh, god. I'm going crazy! I'm arguing with myself! I shook my head and placed my cold ice hand on my forehead. It was warm, so was my neck. My cold hand ran up and down my neck and face. I sighed and closed my eyes.

What if Riku doesn't love me? What if he only wants to have sex? He seems experienced, like he knows exactly what he wants. I don't think he's a virgin. What if that's what he does go to the weak people and takes what he get from them. Gender doesn't matter. He has me under a spell, along with Kairi and Bara. Maybe a few others.

I couldn't stop it, a few tears streamed down the side of my eyes, flowing into my hair (A/n: Keep in mind he's laying on his back). I took in a breath of cold air and exhaled hot air. I shivered again.

When I felt my body tingle from numbness, I decided to stand. I slowly stripped the covers off my body. Cold air hit me like a ton of bricks. It almost hurt. I placed I shivering hand on the edge of the bed and pushed myself up, in an almost sitting position, revealing my body covered in my homemade P.J.s: a white shirt and a pair of black thin pants with white kanji love symbols all over them.

They were my favorite pajamas. I leaned forwards onto my knees. I felt semi-light headed. For a few seconds I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against my knees. Then slowly tilted my head back, rolling across my shoulders making my neck pop.

I opened my eyes and put a foot on the carpet, then the other. I twiddled my toes and grabbed the bed post, trying to stand. Since I haven't gotten out of bed since yesterday, Saturday, it was hard to stand. Once I got up I stumbled to the door, unlocking it, then making my way down the hall.

"Mom," I called.

"Yes, ko (1)?"

I entered the kitchen. I almost fell, but caught myself. The tiles sent silvers through my body.

"Why is it so damn cold in here? I feel like I'm up north."

"Sora-chan, you know I don't like you swearing. I like it cold, but if you want me to turn it off for a while I will," she put down her knife from which she was making sushi.

"Gomen," I whispered, sitting at the table. Mom exited the room and entered the hallway tinkering with the thermostat, then returned. She picked up the knife and pressed her index finger on the tip. I looked at the table and traced the wood pattern. I heard light tapping from Mom cutting the sushi.

Moments later I heard a plate being sat in front of me. I looked up to see my mom smiling. Then I glanced down at the plate. My meal: four tuna sushi rolls, white rice, and steamed broccoli. I picked up my chopsticks and dug in. At the first bite I couldn't help but give out a pleasurable moan.

All weekend of not eating. I thought I was gonna an orgasm, it felt so good. (A/n: What? That was the best way to describe it!) I scooped huge bites into my mouth and swallowed. My mom furrowed her brows and shook her head, continuing her meal. I took the last few bites from my plate and placed my chopsticks down.

I leaned back in my seat and rubbed my stomach.

My mom smiled and looked at me, "By your attitude, I would say you liked it."

I nodded, even though she didn't know I haven't eaten all weekend. I patted my tummy. I felt like I was gonna bust. That's what happens when you eat to fast. I know now not do that again. Who am I kidding? I'll probably do again tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 COMPLETE!

Japanese in story:

(1) ko - Child

I am so sorry for such a short chapter! Forgive me! Chapter 6 is coming! Please review!

-Tabi-chan

Next chapter is a-comin'!


	6. Part 6

**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe: Part 6**

Monday morning rolled around and I never felt so nervous in my life, but the good thing was that my bruises were beginning to fade. I sighed and crawled out from under the covers. My head was pounding, I thought my it was gonna explode. I never thought I'd get so worked up over a person, especially over a guy!

I walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice and gulped it down. I put the glass in the sink and walked into my mom's room. She was asleep. I thought if maybe I stayed home I could think of something to do about Riku. Find a way to get him to stop torturing me. I know he was doing it on purpose. He did want me to go crazy.

"Mom," I whispered. No reply.

"Mom," I repeated a little more shrilly. She moved around a little. I groaned and shook her shoulder, "Mom!" I shouted, making her eyes shoot open and widen. "What!" she hollered, "Oh, it's you. What is it?" I cocked an eyebrow at her remark. 'it's you' not very nice to say to your child.

"Mom, I don't feel so good," I whined.

She shook her head and touched my forehead with the back of her hand and held it for a few seconds, then felt my cheeks. "You feel find to me. So, you're going to school. You have already missed enough school this year and I don't need them saying I'm an unfit mother by not making you go to school," she pointed her index finger put the door.

Ugh, I hate when she said the excuse. I had only been out a week earlier that year because I had the flu and that was it! I thought about skipping school a few times, but she'd know. My mother could read me like an open book. I don't know how she does it either. I walked out, softly closing the door behind me.

I took my shower and got dressed. I spiked my hair and picked at them, trying to get them perfect. Once perfection was in order I put on my shoes and left.

_- At school - 4th block -_ (A/n: Fast school day..)

The school day went by fast I have never known for it to do that. I sighed and changed into my freshly cleaned uniform and sighed. I pressed my back against the cold bleachers and shuddered. I shut my eyes and tensed up, then after getting used to the sensation loosening up. I opened my eyes and met his eyes. Riku's eyes. Instantly my heart began pounding. He smiled and got close to me.

"They're talking about you," he whispered.

"Huh?" I peered over and saw a group of guys looking at me and whispering. Do you think they know? It was bothering me badly. I wanted to know. Once my thoughts subsided I saw a blonde-haired kid, slightly younger than me, named Roxas approach me. He was smiling brightly, like he was looking forward to something good. Riku had left my side and I just now realized it. He was in his spot for roll call.

Meanwhile, my attention went back to Roxas. He placed his hands in his pockets and said as loudly for his friends to hear, " Hey, uh, Sora? That's your name right?"

I nod.

"My buddies and me noticed while you were changing that you have bruises and what looks like hickies all over you chest and neck," he snickered. I blushed tremendously. Why are they just now noticing? Why not notice when they were really showing? They must have been pretty damn hard to see by now. What am I gonna do? What if they know it's Riku!

Before I could answer he interrupted me, "because we wanna know the lucky girl!" What? Girl! Oh, thank god. I thought I was done for there. Whew. I sighed and told him they didn't know her. Heh, her. I chuckled to myself as he walked away. I heard Roxas telling his friends. All I could hear were them saying they bet I got laid. Well, I kinda did, but then again, I kinda didn't.

My day wasn't as bad as I thought. I did good in gym, I had very few homework, and Riku didn't try anything! This is the time I wish I had friends, so I could tell them about it.

After gym I walked home with a smile on my face. Riku passed me and smiled. He handed me a small folded paper. Afterwards he simply walked off. Not a word. That's Riku, so mysterious in every way. I opened it and saw it was his address:

1415 Paopu Ct. (A/n: As you may know I made it up, duh!)

It's not far from my house, maybe just a few blocks. The sun was setting by the time I got home, because I stopped off at the small diner and got a milkshake. I slurped and walked down the sidewalk. The sky was orange and pink with spots of gray. It was beautiful. I tilted my head back and stared at it. Birds chirped and flew over me. Fumbling with the paper in my pocket.

As I entered the neighborhood and passed a few house, coming to mine, I heard a familiar voice. I slow turned my head and saw Riku. I gasped. He was with Kairi, on her porch, both giggling. His shimmering locks flowed over his eyes. I could have melted. I still have feelings for him and I still want him, but he's just a weird person with odd kinks.

I stood for a few moments, just staring at them. I looked in the driveway and saw a nice black car. (A/n: Japanese style! XD) It was nice, I glanced back at Riku and Kairi. His sweet voice was like music to me.

"Well, I gotta get going!" he said.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. I heard her squeal in surprise, then giggle. His arms wrapped around her and pressed harder. The two swayed and then were still. My heart beat faster and faster, slowly ripping in two. My chest ached as tears began to flow from my eyes. Riku's eyes opened and looked at me. He smiled against Kairi's lips.

My mouth opened as my throat started to close. I couldn't breath! The pain in my chest grew greater and I dropped my milkshake, making it splatter on the sidewalk. It was like he was enjoying this. I finally took in a loud horse breath and almost fell to the ground, but didn't. Kairi and Riku parted and stared at me. Their eyes stabbing me.

I broke from their gaze and ran into the house. "WHY?" I screamed, as I slammed the door, throwing my bag on the chair. I ran back to my room trying to kick off my shoes, and tripped on the small rug while doing so. I lied on the floor and cried. I sat up and looked at the pool of tears on the wooden floor. My eyes and face burned, it felt like I was sprayed with mace.

I opened my door and crawled in. I shut the door behind and leaned against it. I sat in a fetal position and cried in my knees. I looked up at the clock it was 5:27, mom got home soon. I tilted my head back and felt hot fluid pour down the side of my face. (A/n: Sora sad! ;-; Tabi-chan sad, too!)

Every minute was like a second to me. It was like somebody hit fast-forward. I got up and walked to the living room. I rubbed off the tears from my hot wet cheeks. My eyes stung to open. I grabbed my bag from off the chair and went back to my room and tried to do what little homework I had.

Why did he do that? I opened my text book and started on my foundations homework. Tears still ran down my cheek, but I wiped them away and tried to stay focused, the pain in my chest faded. I heard my mom walk in the door. "Sora! I'm home!"

She entered my room without knocking, "Honey I'm going out for a while, I should be back before 11:30. I brought you some fried rice home so you can eat that," she was in a hurry, I could hear it in her voice. I didn't look at her, my mind was more focused on my homework. She shut my door and I heard her shoes squeaking as she walked down the hall. "Bye! I love you!"

Slam! She was gone. "It's not polite to keep your shoes on while in the house," I whispered.

I sighed as I finished the last problem. The house grew silent. The rhythm of my breathing was the only sound. I leaned back in my chair and unbuttoned my uniform. Taking off the shirt and tossed it over my head. I traced the muscles on my abdomen and sighed. I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. My jaw trembled as I felt tear envelope in my eyes.

The tears felt like acid burning my eyes out. I slammed them shut and rubbed them hard. Badly I wanted to cry, but I was beginning to feel like a wuss so I held it back. I ran my tongue over my salty lips, tasting the dried tears.

The room fell dreadfully silent. I sat there with fingers laced, resting on my stomach and my head tilted back and my eyes closed.

I thought to myself how I could probably never love again. He betrayed me with a slut. God, she'll probably find a way to sleep with him. Or date him. I don't think Riku is the kinda guy for a commitment, just sex. I sighed and slowly stood. I threaded over to the dresser with my head hanging. I put a hand on the handle and was about to pull, but I stopped, hearing the floor squeak.

I looked up and slowly turned my head. Again I heard the creak. I tilted my head and walked to the door. (A/n: No Sora! Don't! LoL Have you noticed in horror movies when someone hears a creak or a noise they go and investigate it? Them people are dumbasses! God, if they go and see what it is they deserve to die for being so stupid. If I was home alone and a noise or creak, my ass will be hiding or finding the nearest shotgun!)

"Mom," I whispered with my shaking voice.

The wasn't an answer. I called again and eyed the door knob as I heard another creak. Before I could touch the knob I saw it beginning to turn. I jumped back and listened to the door creak while it opened. My eyes widened, Riku stood in my doorway with a sinister glare in his eyes.

He approached me slowly and every step he took, I took one back. "I found you," he said. He took another step forwards and I took one back. We repeated this several times until my legs pressed against the bed and I fell on my back. I propped myself up on my elbows and grunted. He only smiled.

* * *

Chapter 6 COMPLETE!

FAQ About Story: (I finally answered them! n.n)

Q: Why is Riku such a jerk? He's usually a nice guy!  
A: Well, for one, if I tell you I'll ruin the story. And there is a reason I made him a jerk. :Evil grin:

Q: Why are you a horny bouncy teenager?  
A: Because it's fun! XD

Q: ...u kant spel n hav bad gramar. (Heh I had to do that! XD)  
A: Thanks Sherlock, if I wanted to know that I could have looked at my report card. I'm from the south, and down here not very many people use good or perfect grammar. So, I'm not used to perfect talkin'.

Q: Can I help you write and/or edit your story?  
A: Uh, I guess. As long as you don't ruin the plot. If you wanna help send me an email at insomniackiller89(at)yahoo(dot)com. Make the subject "I wanna edit/help write your story." I check my mail almost everyday so, I should email back in the next 24 hours.

Q: Why do you hate Kairi so much?  
A: Ok, I don't hate Kairi at all. She a cutie, but I made her a slut and a jerk for the story. I actually think Kairi and Sora look cute as a couple, but I love it when Riku and Sora are together:Drools:

Q: Why did Riku and Sora's relationship move so fast?  
A: Actually I didn't make it clear enough, but Riku has been there for a little over a month now.

So, how was it? Please review.

-Tabi-chan


	7. Part 7

Ok, in this chapter there will be some familiar scenes. I will keep my title as "The Pervert That Wouldn't stop!" :Wink: Now, go filthy dirt children, read! 

Warning: This portion of the fic contains rape. It is not any of that softcore stuff. It is the real deal. If rape, or the discussion of rape bothers you I suggest you skip this part and continue onwards.

Tabi-chan

* * *

**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe: Part 7**

Riku approached me, his hair covering his eyes and a devilish smile on his lips. His scent of baby powder and vanilla followed behind him, filling the area. He crawls over me, forcing his knee between my legs. He placed his pale hand on my shoulder and leaned closer to my face.

"Did you like the little show?" he whispered.

I looked away. I felt his hand pinch softly on my chin and turned my head to face him. He tilted his head and captured our lips in a hard kiss. His lips were soft and glossy. Heh, I kinda think he put lip-gloss on. Tasted like blueberry. I ran my tongue over his tasteful lips. Somehow it was a little different. The hint of lust was pulsating through him. His eyes were on me the whole time, not shutting once.

His tongue slid across my slightly chapped lips and pride through them like a crowbar. Riku explored every inch of my mouth. Over my tongue, licking the roof of my mouth and then my inner cheek. I yelped as I felt his claws dig into my forearms, I tried to pull away, but his nails was in to deep. I stared into his green eyes, his silver locks drapped over them, but you could still them sparkling in the light.

What a second, this has happened before, but from where? Wait! My dream! Oh, my god, no! My body froze, I couldn't move on free will anymore. He had me pinned to the bed, by force and fear.

"Calm down, Sora-chan. I won't hurt you," he chuckled, "much."

His familiar words made me shudder. "Much." Much can stand for a lot of pain for me and none for him. I did a shaking sigh and laid me head onto the soft pillow. Pressing down on my joints made me wince, he leaned down and whispered softly into my ear, "I told you I loved you, just remember that."

He smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead.

He fumbled with the buckle and undid his belt. Riku pulled off his belt and strapped back my upper arms, propping me up on my elbows. With my eyes still closed, I felt his warm lips kiss my bruises. I didn't react, not just yet. The lining of my jaw was wet from him running his tongue across it. I could smell the blueberry from his lips and the vanilla and baby powder from his body.

My eyes stayed closed, I didn't dare open them. The thoughts began to digest in my mind. His teeth nipped at my neck, with his tongue move in circles over the nibbled flesh. I became numb, my hands shaking at my sides when it hit me. This was real. All of it. Kissing. Moaning. The movements of his body over mine.

The elastic from my boxers were beginning to be tugged at. Riku's tongue trailed down my abdomen stopped near my boxer line. Still tugging them down I felt myself getting hard. Growing and thickening. His free hand traveled between my legs. My inner thigh began to be caressed and squeezed slightly. He rubbed up and down, everytime he went up he'd go farther up.

He stroked me a few times, making a full painful erection. I moaned deep in my throat causing him to stroke again and again.

"Enjoying this?" he teased.

I didn't say a word. I answered by moaning aloud from a small off-guard squeeze. I knew this wasn't right, I tried several times to get away, but he was over-powering me. He cackled evilly, resuming to pulling down my britches. Riku pulled them to my ankles, revealing my full erection, then discarded them over his shoulder. His soft blueberry lips enveloped my swollen tip.

Moans escape from my lips. His tongue ran up and down the sides, softly nibbling. I cried out with a stream of passion and pleasure running through every strand of my veins. I gripped the bed sheets and arched my back slightly off the bed. He chuckled and continued sucking me.

Harder and harder, it was getting difficult to hold back from releasing. It felt so good!

"Ri..Ri..Riku," I groaned.

He chuckled.

"N..no. Pl..please."

I moaned out his name again and he engulfed me whole. His wet tongue pressing hard up against me as his head bobbed up and down. I slowly tried to sit up. Riku pulled back and pushed me back, "Stay back," he growled.

Me being hard headed, I instantly tried to sit up again. He pushed me back harder, "I said stay back!" he hissed.

The belt was starting to hurt my arms, bruising them. I wanted to tell him to take it off, but I knew he wouldn't. So, I didn't even bother, I listened to him and sat back. He patted my shoulder and engulfed my swollen member once again. I cried out in pleasure and tilted my head back. Over and over again I told myself no, but my body overpowered me. Riku pulled me off the bed. I sat back on my knees wondering what fate had in store for me. He pulled off his pants, along with his boxers.

He sat on the edge of the bed infront of me with his legs spread apart. It became obvious what he wanted me to do. I just couldn't bring myself to. I felt like I had a gun to my head. My energy was drained, my mind was foggy, and I didn't know what to do, except panick, but that was out of the question.

It used to be when he looked at me everything would go blank; neither sound, nor vision, but an image of him. Then the sound of my heartbeat increasing would slowly begin in my ears. My face would flush pink and my ears would get hot. All this over a guy. It was insane, but now, I am not getting that feeling.

A maniacal smile crossed his lips. "I forgot the lubricant, so I guess we'll have to improvise."

I looked at him as if he were psychotic. "But, Riku I don't want to do that," I said, my voice filled with apprehenion.

This did not please him one bit. I knew he was angry, but I didn't expect him to do anything harsh. I was wrong. He forced my jaw open and slammed my mouth down onto his member, forcing himself in as far as he could get me, making part of his member go down my throat. When I began to gag he pulled me up, then pushed me back down again. Tears crept down from my eyes as he continued to thrust my head up and down. I could hear him moaning everytime I went down.

It was of no use to bite him, he would quickly overpower me. I had one of three choices: Bite him and suffer the consequences, let him finish so I can get this over with, or die by suffication. None of them were too appealing, but I had to choose one of them. What did I choose? Well, since I didn't want to die or suffer, I chose to let him finish.

Everytime he thrusted into my mouth, it began to hurt my throat more and more. I never thought something like this would happen to me. Who would? I mean, I thought I would be lonely for the rest of my life, not being raped at the age of seventeen by a guy. A guy I was in love with at that matter. Maybe this is fate has to offer me.

With a final thrust I felt some creamy liquid flow into my mouth and throat. I fell backwards and tried to spit the stuff out. It tasted worse than I thought. "Don't spit it out yet," he commanded. Riku slid off the bed and onto the floor with me. He cupped his hand around my mouth and ordered me to spit it into his hand, so I did, and he also wiped away anything seeping down the side of my mouth.

He pecked me on the mouth and stood, pulling me back onto the bed. I was once again proped back up on my elbows with the silver haired man kissing trails down my abdomen.

Riku's hand caressed my inner thigh. Playing and teasing me. He searched for my entrance, which made me wonder how much longer it was going to last. Even though I wanted him so badly, I wanted it to be more special then this. My throbbing shaft sent shocks of pain and pleasure through my body.

Once he found my entrance he inserted a finger causing me to arch my back. He only laughed. Then, inserted a second and third finger into me, painfully stretching me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back even the slightest sob. He kept them in me, scissoring his finger until he thought I was ready.

He removed all fingers, leaving me worried about how much it was really going to hurt. He pressed his knee on between my legs, spreading them apart farther, letting one leg hang off the bed. Riku saddled my waist. Then positioned himself. Grasping onto my shoulder.

He moved closer to my face, only inches away, "I hope you are ready," he said with a grin.

He didn't let me answer. He kissed my again and entered me. It was the best feeling, yet most painful expirience ever. I cried out in pain, the heat of him in me made me throw back my head and scream. He did I big thrust, then another, then another. Creating a rhythm matching our moans and cries. He clawed at my shoulders and back.

I thought I was going to die. It felt like a knife being slowly driven into me over and over again. I felt very little pleasure, but a lot of pain. His moans were matching him beat. I, however, didn't acknowledge him of any pain or pleasure. That's where I made a mistake.

Because Riku removed himself completely from me, then did a hard thrust back all the way in. Tears poured from my eyes as the pain struck me. Oh, my god! I cried out in pain. It was wrong, very wrong! So, why did it feel so right?

Meanwhile, he let a free hand began to stroke me. I throbbled with pleasure and pain, not knowing which one to pay more attention too. His thrust burned me. Permanently stretching me to his size. His rhythm was smooth at first. Then harder and harder...faster..faster!

His fingertips flicked at the tip of my member, while his tongue explored my mouth. My muffled cries made him go even faster. I tried pulling away from our kiss to get a breath, but he wouldn't allow that. He captured my lips as soon as we parted. The belt was burning my arms, causing the skin to peal and bruise.

There was no way for me to get it off. For one, I was sidetracked, and two, he put it on to tight. Riku continued doing complete thrusts, he knew they got to me more. Pounding me. The scent of our "love-making" as you would probably call it, filled the air. I opened my eyes to see Riku over me. He looked so gorgeous. Why is he doing this? Burning me? Raping me? (1)

With one more complete thrust, I released all over mine and Riku's chest. He collapsed on top of me, causing the belt to break freeing my burned arms.

And with that he slowly got up and kissed my cheek. I watched him dress. Seeing his pale naked body made me try to forget about earlier, but it was hard to. He kissed Kairi and then acts like nothing happened.

What in the hell am I gonna do? I'm not sure if I was raped or if I was willing. I think it was a little of both. My arms were bruising fast. I lied there, feeling exposed and kinda scared. With one last glare back at me, he smirked and walked out the door.

I listen to his footsteps go down the hall and then the front door open and slammed shut. It didn't make any since.

* * *

The End.

Author's Notes

(1) - Sora isn't sure to call it rape or not. He is both willing and forced.

Well, That's it. The end...PSYCH! Just kidding.

-Tabi-can


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: Ok, for the last damn time I DON'T OWN IT! ...but I wish I did! 

Well, here's Part 8. Now leave me alone. Heh, I should let you suffer and not write anymore. :Evil Grin: But, I could do that.

-Tabi-chan

* * *

**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe: Part 8**

My body was shaken with fear. I sat huddled and nude in the floor of my shower. Eyeing the bright vividly showing marks. I didn't know what to do. Was what I expirenced rape? I mean, I did want it to a point, but on the other side, I didn't want it like that. I guess the best thing to do is to forget it ever happened. None of it. I picked up the soap and washcloth and begin washing away the evidence. My arms ached badly, but not as bad as the rest of my body. I slowly washed my arms, wincing at the touch and the movement of my other arm.

Slowly I stood. Clasping onto both sides on the shower while doing so. My joints popped and my back cracked. My muscles in my stomach were so sore, I wanted to cry. Crying. Crying shows weakness. I haven't cried in years until now. What have I cried over lately? Riku. Only Riku. His actions have struck my harder than anything before. He likes to get in the mind of lonely people and tries makes them feel like they have someone that cares about them.

Or maybe he wants love, but does not know how he wants it. Maybe, he's scared of a relationship, scared of being left all alone, like me. Maybe he's using me for finding out what he wants. Even though it is hurting me in the worst way, he must find out.

But why me? Why was I his target? I just wanted to die. My heart has suffered so much during the entire month and a half, almost two, he's been here.

The hot water hit my damaged body. It stung badly. I winced. Brightly glowing pink marks trailed down my body along with bruises which overlap the fading ones. I leaned against the back of the shower and embraced myself. I drew in a deep breath and exhaled. I rocked myself and gritted my teeth trying to hold back the sight of tears, something hard to do.

I took in another deep breath and felt the tears welling up in my eyes. The images wouldn't leave my mind. They couldn't. They were etched in. It was one of those things no one could escape. My hair drooped over my eyes when I looked at the tiled floor. I gazed at them. The colors were patterned: white, gray, white gray...and so on. I held back a few tears and steadily turned off the shower and stepped out.

I picked up my towel and wrapped it around my waist. My aching muscles throbbed. What now? What is your next step, Sora? Are you gonna let this keep on, or will you finally become a real man? You maybe gay, but you are not a push over damnit! I looked at the fogged up clock. It was 10:45. I sighed softly, pushing out swears from under my breath.

My head was pounding and my eyes burned from the cried tears. I walked as quick as possible to my room and shut the door, locking it. I opened the drawer and searched for some Ibuprofen. I squinted as I read the label.

Used for:

-headache  
-muscular aches  
-backaches  
-toothaches  
-temporarily reduces fever  
-minor pain of arthritis  
-menstrual cramps  
-the common cold

Well, the first three is what I need it for. So I twisted the cap and popped it open, almost dropping the bottle. A few of the pills fall on the floor. I poured a good amount, maybe six my hand and dropped the bottle on the floor, letting the rest spill out. I took in a deep breath and smashed them into my mouth, swallowing all at once in a huge gulp. Quickly searching for something to drink, I spotted an old half bottle of water on the dresser.

I tripped as I ran to it and grabbed the water, unscrewing the cap, and gulping the rest down.

My throat itched badly, I have never been able to take pills dry before. I unlocked the door and went to the kitchen, pouring me another glass of water. I gulped it down as well. I continued doing so until the itching stopped. I shook my head and stumbled back to my room. I slipped on a pair of black pajama pants over my blright red boxers.

By the time I was finished dressing my vision was kinda fuzzy. I slowly waddled to my bed and sat down. I felt my head and I was burning up. I shook my head again and rubbed my eyes. I laid down and looked at the clock. It was already 11:20. I began debating on telling my mom.

No, I shouldn't. She would freak. She already hasn't been the same since my dad left her for another guy. I don't even want to dare thinking what she'd do if she found out her son was also gay and was raped by another guy. The poor thing would have to go to the mental asylum. Mom was not all there. I'm surprised she isn't gay herself. She didn't exactly have the best past with men.

She told me she was raped when she was young many times, my dad left, and now me. I could never tell her. My eyes were getting heavy. I need sleep, but I don't think I could get sleep. I'm too paranoid. Too scared. What if he comes back? I don't think he will, but you never know.

I formed a fetal position and laid my head against the pillow. I heard the faint sound of the door closing and a my mother's voice faint, but able to be understood, "Sweetie, I'm home." I was so happy, but I couldn't move, the pain was becoming stronger, more unbearable. I didn't have to move for the pain to bolt through me. My forearm and my, uh, backside was hurting the most now.

When the pain shocks stopped temporarily, I lifted the covers and saw bright red, glowing whelps from the belt. With the slightest touch made me want to cry. Having to wince with every intake of air was killing me. What am I gonna do?

My eyes had gotten heavier. I slowly closed them, and within minutes I had driven myself to sleep. Still shaken, but it was the only way to escape reality.

* * *

CHAPTER 8 COMPLETE!

La la. That all I gotta say. I'm out. :Hopes on Whortince The Estranged Mule and flies into the night.:

-Tabi-chan


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: ...::Twitches::

Warning: Kinda boring... XD

Enjoy and review!

-Tabi-chan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koi: Part 9

The next morning when I woke up I couldn't move. My body was aching so bad. Mom knocked on the door and entered. "Sora-chan," she chirped, "time to wake up!" I looked at the floor and stared at the broken leather belt. My face was still burning up and I couldn't move. My eyes shut as she approached me. I winced back when she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Oh, my. Sweetie, you burning up," she said cautiously.

This was my chance. She thinks I'm sick. If I go to school today I'll die. I will honestly die! I started to pretend to shiver and cough. She saw my eyes were baggy and dark. Mom left for a second, she went to find the thermometer. I listened to her house shoes scrapping on the floor.

Then in the bathroom I listened to rustling in the drawers. I left my pants pockets and found a penny. I smiled and put it deep under my tongue. Then, I heard a slam. She came back with a small glass thermometer. She wiped it with the sleeve of her light pink cotton robe. She sat on the end of my bed and looked at it for a second.

"Open," She said.

I did as I was told. I opened my mouth and she placed the thermometer under my tongue. I pushed it back a little farther with my mouth to make it touch the penny. I hoped the rumors were true about the penny. All I could hear was the sound of my mother's tired breathing. She'd inhale in deeply and did a loud exhale, kinda sounding like she just ran a marathon.

Peering over at the clock, I saw that it was only 6:45. Mother pulled out the thermometer from my mouth and stared hard at it, squinting her eyes. She grumbled and stood. Leaning forward and placed her hand back on my forehead.

"OK," she sighed, "it's 39 degrees. You have a fever."

Sighing in relief I slid under the covers, wincing while doing so. The bolts of pain were shooting up my back again. Mother stood and stroked my drooping locks. She gave the "I guess I have no choice" face and sighed. Her violet eyes struck me while doing a small smile.

"You can stay home, but you can't leave this bed." she said. When she said that I knew it was a lie. After a certain time she didn't care what I did. Usually when I was sick I'd wrap a comforter around myself and drag it around with me.

When I heard the news, I couldn't have been more ecstatic. She walked out of the room and closed the door. I listened to the sounds around me. I listened to mother's faint steps trailing down the hall. Finally, they just stopped. I'm thinking she's in the kitchen or she is in the living room laying on the couch.

Just as the thought ran though my mind I heard the television's faint vibrations coming through the walls. I lifted up the covers and my eyes widen at the sight of a large, raw blackish purple bruise. The colors mixed into my skin making a blotchy look all around the front of my arm, about two inches above my elbow. I looked at the other arm and saw an even bigger blotchy bruise.

I slowly got out of bed and limped over to the door. When I opened the door I checked to see if mother was in view. No, she wasn't. So, I quickly walked to the bathroom. The floor boards squeaked on each step down. Squeak squeak squeak. I shut the door softly and began rambling through the medicine cabinet.

The tensing muscles in my arms weren't helping this be any easier. I pulled out an Ace Bandage. Then, I closed the cabinet, putting the bandage in my pajama pocket. I needed an egg. I tiptoed down the hall and glimpsed into the living room, not see my mother. I looked over the back side of the couch to see my mother asleep. I grinned and walked normally into the kitchen.

Thankfully we did have eggs. Mother bought some the other day at the grocery story. I opened the fridge and pulled out of egg. Then I filled up a small pot with some warm water and placed it on the metal eye on the stove.

After it was finished I let it sit and cool off. I sat on the floor beside the stove and rested my head on the base of the lower cabinet and closed my eyes. I listen to the television, trying to listen for what movie it could be. It was a scary movie. I could tell by the suspenseful music. The words were fitting together into a familiar scene.

I know I have scene the movie before. At the point it was at the beginning. There was a woman talking about going to Isu, Japan. Which was far from Destiny Island. I continued listening. Aha! I know the movie.

The movie was Ringu. She is on her way to Isu to see about the cabins. I chuckled at the scene replaying in my mind. The movie never really scared me, but I thought the part when she crawled out of the television was kinda creepy, yet cool. I look up at the silver clock above the kitchen table. It was already 8:20. I grabbed the stove handle and pulled myself up.

The egg was cooled, so I took it from the pot and peeled off the shell. Tossing the pieces of shell into the trash can. I took a paper towel and wiped off the goo and walked back to my room. I shut and locked the door once inside. I rubbed the egg on my flesh lightly. It hurt from the slightest touch, but I knew this would help it fade more quickly.

While I massaged the egg on the surface of my skin, kept double-taking over my shoulder from my mother walking in. If her eyes met me, there would be no telling on her reaction. After I finished with the first arm, I moved to the second. My left arm. It was worse than the right because most of my weight was shifted on that side.

I pulled the Ace Bandage from my pocket. I unrolled it and began strapping it around my forearm. From my elbow to my shoulder was wrapped, there was half on the bandage left. I reached over to my dresser and took the red handled pair of scissors and cut the other half off.

Holding the bandage down was a small metal clamp. I wrapped my left arm. and took the other clamp and pinned the end down.

After I was finished I threw away the egg. At the moment I wasn't caring whether or not if the egg would rot in my trash can.I sat on my bed and pulled back the curtains and blinds, looking out the window. Gray clouds covered the sky. I could see parts of the dark royal blue sky. Riku, why are you this way? Why are you making it impossible for me?

The feeling were coming back. I knew I was powerless and weak from doing anything about the episode. I was imprisoned in myself. My feelings were enclosed, begging to be released. It was like pushing on a brick wall. There was no way to move it on my own or at all. I stood in front on the mirror that was connected to my dresser and looked at myself.

Trails of hickeys. Bruises and scraps. I ran the tip of my finger over a few bruises. Most of them are numb. I walk to my bed and lie down. Staring at the wall. Riku's face is carved into my mind. Everything about him. His face. His eyes. His ears. His hair. His muscular body.

No matter what I do, I just can't stop thinking about him. I turn onto my back and look at the ceiling. Remembering when I opened my eyes I saw his face during a thrust. I saw tears. He was hurting. He was crying in pain. Why? I want to know. I have to know! It was haunting me. Was he crying from mental pain or physical or both?

I close my eyes and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9 COMPLETE!!!!!!

Author's notes:

1 - It is to be said that if you use an old glass thermometer and put a penny under your tongue, the copper from the penny and the mercury from the thermometer will react with each other and make the temperature slightly higher than normal. Giving you a "fever." Of course I've never tried it. ::Shifty eyes.:: Ha! Of course I haven't...

2 - This was measured in Celsius. His "fever" is around 102 degrees.

3 - If you use a hard-boiled egg on bruises it is supposed to help bruises go away quicker. I've never tried it, but friends of mine have.

4 - Ringu is the original version of the American movie The Ring. Me, I like Ringu a hell of a lot better than The Ring. Instead of Samara, the little girl's name was Sadako. I hated The Ring. Even though the movie was almost the same plot line. Ringu came out in 1997. I apologize for any fan of the movie, but if you saw Ringu you'd feel the same as me.

----

Like I said it was boring. Chapter 10 is being worked on... it's more exciting. XD

-Tabi-chan


	10. Part 10

**_Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koi: Part 10_**  
  
**Disclaimer: I...don't...own...it!**  
  
Blah blah. Read and find out. And about me saying that the word _fuck_ doesn't excist in my fic.....I lied. XD  
  
-Tabi-chan  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koi: Part 10_**  
  
The past few days have difficult for me. First of all, my fever. All week I have had a hard time keeping that charade up. And second, was Riku. I must be going crazy, but every where I go he is there. For example, if I look out my window I see him looking at me, but I double-take and then he's gone.  
  
He's everywhere. The other day I could have sworn I felt and saw his hand on me shoulder. His cold ivory flash touching mine. Sending ten-thousand shivers down my spine. I turned and there was nothing. My imagination has just gone to far.  
  
After my third day of staying home I knew mother was starting to get annoyed from seeing me. I just couldn't stand the sight of Riku's eyes, glaring at me. His lips forming a sinister smirk. I would have literally have gone insane. Not a figure of speech, seriously. Mother entered my room and scoffed at the sight of me sitting on the edge of my bed. I was happy I had just put on a shirt.  
  
"Sora," she began, shifting her weight onto her other side, "tomorrow you are going back to school."  
  
I curled my upper lip and shook my head, knowing if I protested I would loose, so I didn't bother to try. I was worried about what I was gonna do about Riku. I mean, tomorrow being Friday it wouldn't be all that bad. One day of school and then I'd have he whole weekend! Right?  
  
Not willing, I nodded and did I small smile until she left the room. The pressure was beginning to get to me. The bruises remained and he got off free. I needed somebody to talk too. Somebody I could trust. Somebody that has always been there for me.  
  
Then, it hit me like a baseball, fast and hard. I knew who I needed to talk to. They may not have been there recently, but when I was child, always there. Through thick and thin you might say.  
  
I walked to the closet and pulled off my shirt and quickly began searching for my hoodie. It was black with a large skull on the front. My favorite hoodie. I changed out of my pajama pants and into a long pair of baggy blue jeans.  
  
After I dressed I looked into the mirror that was connected to my dresser. I looked terrible. Since I had hadn't really eaten in the past week I had lost weight. My face looked thinner and a little paler. My eyes have grown darker and had deep black bags under them from the lack of sleep.  
  
Never in my life have I looked this bad. The fabric pinched a bruise on the back of my neck and made me wince. I shifted around and walked out of the room. Traveling through the hall I had some second thoughts.  
  
What if I choose the wrong person to talk to? What if it gets around the school? What if they confront Riku in front of me? All of these thoughts troubled me. I slipped my hands into my pockets and walked into the kitchen. Mother was sitting at the table, reading like always.  
  
I cleared my throat. Without looking up she continued to read and answered at the same time. I could never do that, it must be a talent, I guess. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Um, Mom, I'm gonna go to Kairi's for a while. I need to ask her about a few things. I should be back in about," I paused and looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30, "an hour or so." She shook her head, "Ok, be back before 10 though."  
  
Keeping my eyes on the ground, I walked to the door and slipped on my shoes. When I opened the door I noticed it was still raining. It had been since Tuesday. The calm pattering of the shower was soothing. I pulled my hood over my unruly spikes and then placed my hands back into my pockets.  
  
I sighed and walked into the humid cold air. The water began absorbing the water, making it come though my hood while  
  
I crossed the driveway and into Kairi's yard. My shoes sunk into the ground while I stepped down, making it a little more difficult to walk.  
  
Once I made it to the porch I placed my hand on the banister and slowly walked on the small flight of stairs. I approached the door and placed my fist on the base of the cold metal door, about to knock. Then the second thoughts started kicking in again.  
  
Am I sure Kairi is the one I should tell? Who else is there to tell? I can't trust anyone. Then why should I trust her? Why don't I get a job and save up see a psychiatrist? No time for that.  
  
No time for that. I will probably go insane by then. I wonder how long I could last without a psychiatrist. A year? Two weeks? A week? Not even that. Maybe not even a day. The pressure is finally getting to me. Riku was everywhere in sight.  
  
Before I could knock, Kairi's mother opened the door. Her mother hasn't changed and I began seeing her and Kairi's similarities. Accept for their hair and eyes color. Her mother's hair was a mid-length dirty blonde and she had brown eyes.  
  
"Sora? What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Um, sorry to bother you, but is Kairi home? I need to ask her on some homework if that's ok," I said bowing politely.  
  
"Sure. You can go on up, she's in her room," she stepped back, allowing me to enter.  
  
I eyed the room and noticed how the place never changed. Same wallpaper, same carpet, and same people.  
  
I walked up stairs and down the hall, making my way to her room. It wasn't hard to spot with a big plaque with gold letters saying "KAIRI'S ROOM". I cleared my throat and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" I heard, faintly.  
  
I knocked again, "Yes?!" this time it was a little louder. Then some pattering of approaching footsteps.  
  
Before I could reply the door swung open. The red head stood in front of me in a tight hot pink halter top and a some loose pajama pants. She looked shocked at first then her attitude struck her again. Her "Ha, I'm still better than you" face. "Sora?" she whispered, "What do you want?"  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I low hoarse noise escaped as tears rolled down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" she asked as the bitchy attitude left her voice. Kairi placed her hand on my shoulder and pulled me into her room before her mom could hear. She led me to her bed and sat me at the foot.  
  
She sat on her knee on floor in front of me and leaned on my knees. "Sora," she whispered, "Are you ok?" I shook my head in reply. She gave a small grin to make me feel better, but it didn't. It gave me the impression that she was happy to see my this way.  
  
"I want to show you something," I said as I slowly pushed her off, so I could stand. She sat back on her knees and folded her arms. I placed my fingertips under my hoodie and easily lifted it up. Kairi's eyes widen in surprise as her hand lifted over her partially opened mouth with a gasp. Her hand reached up and brushed over a hickey above my navel. I winced and backed up a little, pulling the hoodie off the rest of the way.  
  
"Holy shit, Sora," she whispered, pulling back her hand, "Who did this to you?" I shook my head. I didn't really want to say, but that decision was already decided, I had no other options. I sat my hoodie beside me and sat back down. The words wouldn't come out. Only tears. The hot salty wetness dripped down from my eyes and down my cheeks. I closed my eyes for a moment and lets more tears flow.  
  
"Was it your mother?" she asked.  
  
I denied it and took in another deep breath as I felt my throat staring to close. I stared at the floor and listened to our breathing. Awaiting the right words to say. She kept asking if it was my mother. Mom would never do anything like this no matter how mad she got at me.  
  
"It was...," paused and looked at her, "I wasn't actually beaten."  
  
Her eyes grew concern and she opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off before the slightest breath was released, "Riku..."  
  
"Riku?" she asked tilting her head  
  
"He..he did this to me!" I blurted, with more tears flowing over the dried ones, re wetting my face. Kairi sat up and hugged me, I cried out when she squeezed me. She apologized and lightened up. "What happened?" she asked. It was hard to say; the fact I was forced, but also willing. I wanted him to love me, but not force me into loving him back.  
  
"He, uh, well, raped me," I confessed.  
  
"Raped!? Is that why you haven't been in school?" the red head asked. I simply nodded. After I got the big word out, it seemed to be slightly easier to tell the rest. Well, maybe the intercourse part, that was a little difficult. She was quiet and listen to everything I said without as much as a murmur.  
  
When I was finished the tears stopped flowing and I felt a lot better. I stood and helped Kairi to her feet. She smiled and shook her head. "What?" I questioned. Her wandered over to her desk and sat backwards in the computer chair, leaning on the back.  
  
"All this time," she began and paused with a chuckle, "all this time while this was happening, I never knew. It was all happening right under my nose. I would have never thought for one second that you were, well, ya know. I thought, for the longest time that you liked me. Maybe at one point, even love me." I chuckled. She cleared her throat and continued, "And Riku, he kissed me, then out of no where I find out he raped you. I never knew he was gay," she finished, resting her head on her crossed arms.  
  
I snorted, "Babe, I don't think he gay or straight." I pulled my hoodie back over my head, concealing my wounds. "I'm sorry about what I said to you about the 'you're a stuck up bitch' thing, but Kairi, remember how you and me used to be good friends? We used to play from dawn to dusk. Well, ever since we got into high school, you changed. You stopped coming over, you stopped talking to me, all you did was cheat off my tests!"  
  
She chuckled, "I see."  
  
With that I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:15. I squealed, "Uh, Kairi, I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I rushed out the door and down the stairs. I slipped on my shoes. I looked over and saw Kairi's mother on the phone glued to her ear like always. I shook my head and went out the door, back into the rain.  
  
The rain hadn't changed, still pouring down. My shoes were sticking and sinking into the soft, muddy ground while I walked on it. Cars passed and their bright beams of light flashed into my eyes. I climbed onto the porch and into the house, kicking off my muddy shoes and placing them on the rack. I waited, expecting a screaming mother, but got nothing.  
  
Mother had already gone to bed, which was good on my part. I peered into her room and saw her curled in a ball under the fluffy, blue covers. I cracked the door and headed back to my room. I pulled off the hoodie again and tossed it on the computer chair.  
  
I pulled off my jeans and kicked them behind me as the hit the floor and pulled on a pair of teal pajama pants and a baggy white shirt.  
  
_- The Next Day -_  
  
The alarm sounded at exactly 6:00 a.m. Another day of fear. I know Riku will be here today I can feel it. I took a shower and got dressed. I didn't worry about spiking my head, it would just get ruined anyway from the rain. I just left it unruly. Mother was still asleep by the time I was ready to go, which was 6:45. I paid no mind and left.  
  
The rain lightened up. It was calmer. The raindrops patted on my clothes and soaked my hair. When I got to the school I sighed before entering the gates. What to do? I know Riku will be most likely in front. Maybe the back way will less conspicuous. I slipped through the gate and placed my hands into the pockets and headed to the back of the school.  
  
Raindrops trickled down my hot cheeks. I was nervous. I placed me hand on the handle and was about to open it when I heard a loud scream. A familiar scream. Glancing over my shoulder with wide eyes I saw a boy at the soccer field. He was on his on his knees.  
  
I tilted my head and headed towards the field. I was curious on what was wrong. Why was a guy on the soccer field, screaming, in the rain? When I got to the base of the field I leaned onto fence post to try and see a face through the rain, but it was kinda hard to.  
  
The boy got up and walked to the goal and grabbed the soccer ball from the net and kicked it as hard as he could, slipping from the thrust of his foot. I shook my head and went down a little farther. I squinted my eyes and gasped. It was Riku. What's wrong with him? He looked like he was pissed.  
  
"Riku," I called moving closer to his area. No reply.  
  
"Riku, what's wrong?" I asked placing my hands on his shoulders. He froze and turned, piercing me with his gaze. Riku jerk away and kicked the ball again. Before retrieving it he eyed me. His eyes red. I couldn't tell if it was from tears or the rain.  
  
"Get away from me," he demanded.  
  
"But, I..." I tried to say, but he cut me off.  
  
"I thought I told you to get the hell out of here!" he hollered. His voice was troubled, I didn't know what to do. Riku turned and grasped the ball.  
  
There was nothing for me to do. I shook my head and headed up the hill and back into the school. I entered the crowded halls. Every eye in sight was on me and slowly began to get quiet. I looked at my peers and made my way to my lock. I could hear the crowd whispering every time I passed.  
  
By my locker I saw Kairi and Bara. The red head was whispering into the taller girl's ear. Then their eyes met me. I cleared my throat looked at Kairi. "Uh, Kairi-chan, can I talk to you?"  
  
She giggled, "No."  
  
"Kairi, I really need to talk to you." I whispered, looking over my shoulder at the students staring at me.  
  
Bara interrupted, "Look, fag, she don't want to talk to you now leave her alone. No one wants to talk to a guy that fucked another guy." Then it hit me. The worst thing that could ever happen. Kairi told. She told everything. Riku knows I told Kairi. My fist clinched. My nails entering my skin. I winced.  
  
"What's the matter Sora," asked Kairi, "afraid that your fuck bunny will leave you?"  
  
"You bitch!" I yelled as I lost control of my actions. My hand went numb. I looked back at Kairi and saw her leaning against the lockers holding her face. Tears streaming down the ends of her eyes. I hit her. I just hit a girl. I looked at my fist and back at her again. Bara was screaming, but I heard nothing.  
  
Her hands were around Kairi, I saw a red spot forming on her face. I ran. Bursting through the school doors, back into the rain. I ran and ran. I didn't know where I was going.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 COMPLETE!!!!!!!  
  
How was it? Like it? I know I did. XD  
  
Please review and be nice.  
  
-Tabi-chan  
  
**Next chapter is a-comin'!!!!!!!**


	11. Part 11

_**Sora ni hirogaru no tenshi koi: Part 11**_

_**by: Tabi-chan**_

**_edited by: Kenaki Storm_**

By the time I stopped running, I wasn't sure where I was. I panted hard, leaned down on my knees. I glanced down at my watch. It was 9:15. Mom was leaving for work soon. I'll just go to the diner and wait. It was early and the diner would have just opened.

A tall man with waist long black hair flipped the signed from closed to opened and unlocked the door, greeting with with a sweet smile. I entered, and sat on one of the stools beside the register. The woman who owned the diner, Rio Natsuki (1), approached me.

"Good morning, Sora. What brings you here?" she asked sweetly.

Rio has been a friend of the family for years. I used to hate her because she told my mom that me and Kairi were going to run away, even though we were only kidding, but that past and she is pretty cool now. She brushed her blonde hair from off her shoulder and leaned onto the counter.

"Playing hooky," I grinned devilishly.

She giggled, "I see, well, do you need anything, hun?" I nodded and told her I wanted a glass of Oolong tea. She walked over to her counter and grabbed her pitcher, and filled up a nearby glass and handed it to me. "Thanks," I mouthed. She nodded and walked back to her post.

I sipped on the tea and looked out the window. I watched as people passed by the window, none I recognized. I began looking at the cars go by. Red, blue, blue, silver. Silver. Like Riku's shoulder length locks. I shook my head, trying to move aside the memory. Riku is the past and I have to move on.

More cars passed. Silver, red, red, yellow, blue, black, green. Green. Like Riku bewitching green eyes. His eyes that had crying tears. I still wonder, why? Why was he crying!? I slammed my glass on the table. I had to know. I quickly got up.

"Sora?" asked Rio, "Sora, where are you going?"

With no reply I jerked some money out of my pocket and threw it on the counter by the register. I wasn't even sure of how much I gave. I ran out of the diner and started running home. I stuck my hand into my pocket and felt around for the folded piece of paper Riku handed me. 

I pulled it out and looked at it resting in the palm of my hand. Stopping to a complete halt I unfolded it and gazed at the address: _1415 Paopu Ct._

Rain ran through my hair, damping it. Same with my uniform. I thought to myself it would be no use to go to his house. He wouldn't be there. He was at school, unless he went home. I looked to my side and saw a bench and sat. Droplets slapped the paper as the rain grew harder. I stuffed it into my pocket and looked at the the gray, cloudy sky. The bench wet my butt.

Heh, it kinda felt good. Again, I gazed at my watch. 9:45. Riku face came into view. His tender smile. His eyes. His gentle touch. His sweet smell. The feeling of his heart against mine. And at one time we became one. Tears enveloped in my eyes and caressed my cheek as they poured down from my eyes.

There could never be anyway possible that I could stop loving him.

My heart ached just of the thought of him. And when we touch I go numb. The wind blew slightly, chilling my face. I placed my hands over my heart and felt the beating. It was fast. I yerned for the slightest touch. I groaned, slowly coming to my feet.

Trailing down the sidewalk with my head hanging, I made my way home. Mom would've already left for work. I would have the house to myself for hours.

I pushed the key into the lock and turned. Click. I opened the door and kicked off my shoe and scooted the against the rack. I sluggishly forced myself to the couch and plopped. My body sunk into the fluffy cusions. I moaned and flipped on my back, clutching for dear life onto the paper. Riku's paper.

_- Later that day -_

My eyes opened, I don't remember falling asleep. I sat up and shook my head. My vision was blurry and my head hurt. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already six o'clock. I opened my hand and looked at the paper laying in it. I unfolded it and analyzed the writting. _1415 Paopu Ct._

Squeezing the paper, I jumped up and ran into my room and grabbed a torn piece of paper and pulled the pen from my pocket.

_Mom,_

_I am going to a friend's house and I won't be home until late._

_Love, Sora_

After I scribble the words on the paper, I sat it by the door and raced out, back into the pouring rain. I stumbled off the porch and ran down the street, leaving my road, and down the next. Houses passed me like cars on an interstate. I panted as my legs grew weak and tired. Forcing my way, I finally made it to _Paopu Ct_. Gazing at the street sign through the raindrops, a smile grin appeared on my face

Once again I unfolded the paper and looked at the already memorized street address.

The rain soaked the paper, making the ink run. I groaned looking at the numbers on the mailboxes. Trying to find the number that matched the given ones.

I closed my eyes and replayed the memories of Riku. _"I love you, Riku." I whispered as I hugged him._

_...Riku embraced me tightly from behind and whispered into my ear, "I love you, too. I have since I laid eyes on you."_

These words echoed in my memory, making me weak inside. I continued eyeing to houses. On the corner was a gray stone house surrounded my trees. Beside the door were the numbers _1415_. I grew nervous and my heart started pounding, rising to my throat.

Swallowing, I walked approached the house. In the driveway was a black car. The same one that was in Kairi's driveway. I took in another breath and stepped up on the porch. I knocked softly at first, then a little louder.

Approaching steps came closer to the door. I stared at the doorknob as it turned. Riku stood half-way behind the door as he opened it. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying, and a lot.

"Yes?" he asked, before realizing it was me.

His eyes widen and tears slowly ran down from the corners of his eyes. "So..Sora." he whispered. Our eyes met. His lower lip began to shake as he bit it. Before I could say a word he pushed the door, trying to shut it, but I slipped my foot in the crack, pushing it back open.

I saw Riku walking away, then look over his shoulder at me. He sped up, heading down that hall. I went after him, kicking the door shut with my foot. Grabbing his wrist, spinning him around. His silver lock flew open his eyes, making him look so adorable. He jerk away from my grip and tried to run. I tackled him.

The sound of things chashing filled the room. I laid on top of Riku. His body heat warming me. I heard his sobs from under my body. Slowly I rose up, peering down at him.

His body trembled. As did mine. I could hear him panting hard. I wasn't sure if he was nervous or frightened. I was a little of both. My heart raced. I staddled him, both hand on the hard wood floor, both on each side of his head.

My lips formed a slight smirk. I leaned down and slowly pressed my lips onto his soft wet cheek. I felt him tensing up under me. "Why?" he whispered.

I pulled away slowly and turned enough for eyes to meet. "Why did you tell?" His eyes drew tears and they ran down the corners of his eyes. For the first time I was speechless. What was I to say?_ You were to rough. _Or, _Well, duh, you raped me!_ Nothing came to mind. I bit my lip and looked down.

The answer was so hard to find. I answered the only I possibly could. Leaning down, I captured his lips in a passionate kiss. My tongue rolled over his lips. I felt his hand running over my chest and to my shoulders. The next thing I knew I was on my back and Riku was running down the hall.

Jumping up, I took off after him. Almost slipping on the carpet, I finally caught up to him. He grunted when I pinned him against the door from behind. I kissed the back of his neck, leaving a few hickies. I placed my hands on his shoulder and spun him around to face me, then continued kissing him.

His hands fiddled with the doorknob when I began traveling to his neck. The door flew open and we landed on the floor. From the corner of my eye I eyed the room. It must have been his room. I finally heard a moan that came deep within his throat.

My kisses ran all over his neck. My tongue running over his collar bone. My hormones were racing at the speed of light. I began feeling myself harden and thicken, as well as growing, buldging from my pants. I wanted him. There was no other way about it. I loved him and it was my turn to express it.

His moans were music to my ears. I pushed my knee between his legs, spreding the apart. My knee slow started massaging him slowly. His moan louder, my name was pushed out between moans. I hands wildly roamed his chest. I started ripping his tight white muscle shirt down the middle.

Following the rip, I stopped at the nearest nipple and run my tongue over it, feeling it stiffen. I fumbled with other with my thumb. His hot ivory hands ran through my wet brown locks. And it felt really good, turning me on even more.

Our adrenaline reaching it's fullest capacity. I traveled lower, passed his navel and to his belt buckle. Once I started to undo the the latch, I was interupted he his voice. "No," he sat up, "not just yet." Riku lifted my off him, removing the ripped clothing, he pushed me onto my back and saddled my waist. His skilled hands undid my collar to my school uniform, then the rest of the clasps holding the shirt together, revealing my tanned chest.

His hand caressed my chest gracfully, running over every curve on my body. I moaned deeply and loudly. His tongue swirled over my nipple, hardening it. His free hand made it's way to my thigh, where it roamed the buldge in my pants causing me to moan. He inches down where his hands played with my uniform pants.

Unbuttoning the button and pulling down the zipper, he slipped off my pants and boxers. He trailed kisses down my abdomen and passed my navel, then massaged my inner thighs. Riku's soft tongue circled around my throbbing head.

I groaned loudly, running my finger through his silver locks. He nibbled lightly and my tip, then run his tongue up and down the sides. Soon after he enveloped me whole. My moans echoed around the room. I propped myself myself onto my elbows. And looked at him. His head bobbing up and down, deep throating me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, moaning once again.

Riku lifted up his head and looked at me with his bewitching eyes. With a grin, he contined his handiwork. His eyes on me the entire time.

I moaned his name once his began sucking. Harder and harder, it was beginning to get difficult to hold back the pressure of releasing. I gritted my teeth and leaned my head back again. Riku lifted up his head and wiped away small portions of fluids off the side of his mouth.

He had undone the latch of his belt and stripped it off. He held it for a moment and look at it, then at me, then back at the belt and tossed it over his head. Riku immediately started searching for my enterance. Once it was found he inserted a finger into my tight passage.

Bofore he continued, Riku reached over to the dress and opened the bottom drawer, pulled out a bottle of luberacant. Then, inserted another finger. Stretching me, so I could get used to the feeling. After a minutes He inserted the third finger. I moaned loudly as he fingered me.

He pulled out the fingers and pushed in his incrediblly large shaft. I looked at him while he lubed himself and me up. My body was covering in sweat, awaiting my price. Again he saddled my waist and positioned him, grasping my shoulders. Riku leaned closer to me and whispered in my ears, "I love you, Sora-chan."

After his words hit me he entered me. I cried out loud with pleasure. Riku gently rode me, then increased the speed. Our moans matched the rhythm of his thrusts. His name escape between two drawn out moans. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were squeezed shut.

Slight traces of tears were leaking from the corners and down his cheeks. Everything went into slow-motion. He was crying again. Why? His head hung down and tear landed on my chest. His continued to thrust but now a little faster and harder.

His claws dug into my shoulder. I cried out as he did one complete thrust. Removinbg himself fully and pushing back in all the way to the hilt. "No...." I cried, "No...harder....faster!" Riku answered my plead. His soft ivory hand stroked my cheek, as Riku made his way to capture my lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue forcing it's way passed my lips and into my mouth, exploring every inch.

I ran my hand through his beautiful locks, with the other I squeezed the carpet under me. My hips thrusted upward when Riku pushed himself in. I broke the kiss and hollered out loud, almost screaming. My hands found there way to his shoulders and I stared to dig my nails into his flesh. Placing my hot hands on the front of Riku's upper chest, by his collar bones, I pushed him off me, jerking him out of me.

"Sora-cha--" he began, but I placed my finger on his lips, cutting him off. I laid him on his back and looked down at him. I took my thumb and wiped away his streaming tears and kissed his cheek and smiled.

I pulled off his pants and boxer the rest of the way off and tossed them over my head. I reached over his head grabbed the lubrecant. I lubed up and glared at Riku, panting. I placed a finger into him. He moaned, before he could get used to the feeling I place another finger into him, then a third. Riku cries made me want him more. I removed the fingers and grinned devilishly. He whimpered from the lost.

Straddling his waist, I positioned myself. And thrusted into him deeply, but not all the way. Riku screamed as I continued pumping in and out of him. His eyes slammed shut and his head tilted back, as did mine. I locked my lips with his and shoved my tongue into his mouth. I thrusted harder and faster, his cries muffled by the kiss.

My name was called between two moans. Our bodies were one. Riku ran his fingerss through my damp unruly hair. I broke our kiss as I started making my way down to his neck. I sucked random spots on his neck, leaving bright red hickies. My tongue roamed his jaw line and I nibbled at his earlobe.

Riku grasped my hips and moved with me. He arched his back up off the floor when I thrusted into him. I sat up and rode him. My eyes closed and my head tilted back, I pushed myself deeper into his tight passage, all the way.

My hips bucked and grinded against his. I loosened up and began to do complete thrusts. I fully removed myself and pushed all the way into him. I repeated this rhythm over and over again. I grunted on the last thrust before I releast inside of Riku and he released on my chest and abdomen. I collasped on top of him, panting hard. "I love you." I whispered, falling asleep.

When I had awoke I was on the couch (2). Was it a dream? It couldn't have been! No way! I glanced to the clock on the wall and saw that it was noon. I touched my chest and looked all around. I was in my school uniforn that I fallen asleep in.

I looked at the coffee table infront of the couch. There was a folded up piece of paper. I quickly grabbed it and unfolded it scanning the manuscript, not really paying attention to the paper that fell behind it.

_Sora,_

_I have some bad news for you. I know I shouldn't tell you like this, but you look so adorable when you sleep. I am moving. Remember me telling you about my dad? Well he found my mom and me and has been stalking us. I know I shouldn't run from my problems, but I have no choice. _

_But please don't be mad, I know we'll see each other again. I am sorry if I hurt you physically or mentally. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know you knew something was up when you wiped away my tears. You wanted to know, but didn't want to ask._

_At first I was upset over you telling Kairi about what happened, but now I understand. I moved to fast, but I wanted to express how I felt before it was to late. I know it was something new and shocking that you have never expirenced before. And to tell you the truth, I haven't either. You are the first person to ever really get close to me and I now know why. _

_Because I saw something in you I have never seen in anyone. You had something different. And that's why I love you with all my heart and soul. By the way, you were great last night. That was the most exstordinary night of my life! I want you to have this picture of me, it is my favorite one, but I think you deserve it more than I do. Goodbye Sora. I love you._

_- Riku_

By the time I finished the letter, there were tears falling from my eyes. My heart ached deep within my chest. I looked at the floor and saw the picture Riku was talking about. I picked it at it and gave a teary grin. It was a resent snapshot of him on his front porch without a shirt.

Pressing the picture against my chest, I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes letting the tears roll down my cheek. My mother entered the room and glared at me. "You came in really late last night," she said. I said nothing and wiped away my tears.

"Who was that boy that brought you home?" she asked. I only looked at her.

"Did he say anything to you?" I simply asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, he said it was an honor to meet me and that you two were playing video games or something and you fell out. He carried you in and sat out on the couch and asked me for some paper." she shrugged. I smiled, he didn't tell her, not that he would, but still.

_- Later that day -_

I sat in my room staring at the photo of Riku like it would change if I looked away for a split second. Mother knocked on the door, "Sora?" she entered, "Sweetie, is there something wrong?" I nodded. She asked if I wanted to talk about it but I declind.

"Does it have something to do with that boy?" she asked. Her words struck me, I glanced at her for a minute and nodded, then looked back at the picture.

"I see. I thought so. You have heen staring at that picture like it's gonna run away from you."

"Mom, I think you already know what's going on. So why do you ask anyway?" I snapped. She nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. I glanced back at the photo and sighed.

_Riku....I love you._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The End.......(Or is it?)

_Author's notes:_

(1) - Rio Natsuki is one of my many favorite japanese voice actresses. She played Inoue Miyako (Digimon) and Lulu (Final Fantasy 10)

(2) - At his house!

------- 

I have only one thing to say: The story is over, yet it continues. Please stay posted for a more happier ending.

-Tabi-chan


	12. End

This is the end. Arigoto for the reviews. I have enjoyed writing this story. I would have to say it is my best fic so far.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Epilogue  
By: Tabi-chan _

It has been almost a year since I've laid my eyes on Riku. And to this date, I never leave home without that picture of him. His smile plastered onto the photo. His shirtless form. His bewitching eyes still piercing me. I missed him very much. And every since I got my car, for a graduation present from my Mom, I drive passed his old house every day from school just to remind myself of him.

The memories of what happened. My junior year of high school. Everything was different. That year my life began. And it all began with a tap on the shoulder. So many things have changed. I even have a few friends now. Even though things are somewhat better, I still fell like I have wasted my life.

I mean, simple and clean is how it should be, but there should be something there that you should make simple and do it in a clean way. Unless it was the entire Riku deal.

It wasn't simple and it sure as hell wasn't clean. I hit my childhood friend. Even though she deserved it. She told the entire school I was sleeping with Riku, and you would have done the same (Hit her, I mean). You go to somebody you think you can trust in a time of need and they use it to stab you in the back.

After Riku left Kairi started talking to me again. She told my that she apologized and that she wanted to start over. She told me that it was Bara's idea. Speaking of Bara, I no longer have to worry about her again. I killed her. Heh, nah, I'm kidding, but she is in a coma.

On senior day the school let us go to the beach and distinctively told us not to go out to far. Kairi and Bara went and got drunk and went swimming. Bara almost died. She was underwater for a long time, I think ten minutes, before they found her. She's been in a coma since.

Kairi goes to visit her every weekend. Once she asked me to go. Yeah right! If I went I'd pull the plug and make the bitch die. That was mean. Well, she put me through so much.

Today is graduation day and I've never felt so excited. I never thought this day would come. I sat alongside my peers, we all had matching gowns. I fiddled with my gown and blew at my tassel which was hanging from my hat. One by one I sat my former classmates walk down the aisle.

Once I heard my name I quickly stood and walked to the stage with grace. Grace I never knew I had. I bowed when I was handed my diploma and shook hands with the principal. Once he asked if I had anything to say I nodded and walked to the podium.

I had practiced this for a long time and it was time to speak up. I cleared my throat, "I stand here today for a purpose and it's not to say good-bye, but hello. This is the end of just one chapter of my life and the start of a new.

Every one of you have helped create the person I have become. My neighbor Kairi. We played as children. The way we think all started from our imagination and the games with played.

But I know that there is one person who changed my life. And they know who they are. And if this person were here today, I would never be ashamed of anything we have done or will do. And I wish that I didn't have to loose them in order to figure this out."

When I gazed around the room, I saw tears glowing from the eyes staring at me. They clapped loudly as I walked off the stage. Riku entered my mind again. I missed him so much. I took my seat was quiet until the ceremony was over.

My peers cheered and left for planned parties. Some remained in groups and chatted. I stood there. Staring at the school. The place I met him. The first placed we touched. The first place we talked. The first place we kissed. I sighed and turned to my Mom. She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so proud of you. You did a great job on the speech."

I wasn't really paying attention. At this time I had began getting depressed. And without a word her cold hands left my shoulder. A form stood behind me, then two hot hands replaced my mother's. I glanced at them. Thin and pale. Lips pressed against my cheek and down my neck.

My eyes widened. The sharp familiar voice spoke, hot breath rolled across my neck, "You never lost me."

Turning, I met the green bewitching eyes of Riku. Tears slid down the corners on my eyes and down my cheek. Riku stood in front of me. His arms draped around me. He hadn't changed. The same Riku. His thumb swept away the draining water. "Riku...how.." He cut me off.

"You're not ashamed?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I have thought this over for so long time. There is no reason for me to. I love you, it shouldn't matter if I'm a guy. If that was the case I would've never thought about trying to get you in the first place."

My tan fingers played with his silky silver locks. A grin crossed his face. He kissed my cheek. "Hey, Riku. How long were you here."

He laughed, "I came in this morning. I came by when you were still asleep. You're Mom said to surprise you. Did I do a good job?" I nodded.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him passionately. I didn't care who was staring. I had my price. I could fell there eyes on me. With muffled words I heard, "I love you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end!

I finally finished! Woot! Sorry for the delay AOL has been a bitch. I hate it so much....and sorry for the crappiest ending ever. I had writer's block very bad. -.-;  
PLEASE REVIEW!

-Tabi-chan


End file.
